Cásese quien pueda, Konoha
by Arianna Haruno
Summary: Hinata y Sakura son dos amigas que tienen metas completamente distintas: una casarse y la otra buscar una carrera; pero la vida las lleva a intercambiar sus sueños y acabar en el lugar menos esperado. Basada en la película mexicana que lleva el mismo nombre :) Es Sasusaku y Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Vaya forma de enterarse!**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, este es mi segundo sausaku AU con Naruhina por supuesto, está basado en la película Mexicana ''Cásese quien pueda'', también es la versión adaptada de esta misma historia, pero la había hecho para otro fandom (que por cierto no fue cannon T_T ) Pero el Naruhina y Sasusaku sí jajaja, así que espero les guste :D AH por cierto, aquí pondré a Hinata un poco más decidida y menos tímida y a Sakura la hice fashion, así estilo Ino, jeje …**

Tokyo, pero qué bella y grande ciudad, una de las más importantes en donde la mayoría de las personas quería vivir ahí para poder triunfar en la vida; y hablando de triunfo, una de las ciudadanas de dicho lugar se sentía así, ya que hace tiempo su novio le había propuesto matrimonio, y ahora estaba a sólo ocho días de que su sueño se volviera realidad. El nombre de esa ciudadana: Sakura Haruno.

Sakura era una mujer de unos veinticinco años, piel blanca, hermoso y único cabello rosado y unos bellos ojos verdes, era la hija heredera de Kizashi Haruno, nada más y nada menos que el mismo dueño de una empresa líder de carros en Tokyo, pero a pesar de eso, era inteligente y muy bella, siendo catalogada como de las mujeres más jóvenes y hermosas de la ciudad.

Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto viendo por la ventana el paisaje de toda la ciudad, y vaya que era una vista hermosa, ya que ella vivía en un penthouse en lo más alto del edificio.

-¡Buenos días!- decía Sakura mientras contemplaba a su anillo de compromiso- ¡Ay pero cómo me deslumbras!- jugaba al hablar la pelirrosa, ya que estaba muy emocionada que dentro de una semana se casaría.

No muy lejos de ahí, de hecho en la habitación de al lado, se encontraba durmiendo una muchacha blanca, de unos veinticuatro años, cabello negro y largo, buen cuerpo a pesar que no le gustaba hacer notar sus atributos y unos hermosos y profundos ojos aperlados, su nombre: Hinata Hyuga. Ella era la mejor amiga de Sakura, y se mudó con ella a estudiar su carrera en Música, ya que en su pueblo natal, no existía esa carrera. Hace un mes exactamente que se había graduado, así que mientras se tomaría un tiempo para poder titularse, como Hinata estaba de ''vacaciones'', aprovechaba para poder seguir durmiendo, ya que siempre se levantaba temprano, y hubiera seguido durmiendo de no haber sido que el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?- contestó sin mucho ánimo.

-¡Hinata! Hoy, hoy es mi prueba del vestido- decía muy emocionada Sakura- y el de las damas de honor. ¿Si te da tiempo no? Digo porque hoy tienes tu audición.

-¡Cielos, mi audición!- decía Hinata mientras reaccionaba y colgaba el teléfono, así que rápidamente se empezó a vestir, ya que hoy era una audición para poder participar en un reality show para lanzar a la fama al próximo cantante, llamado Konoha Idol (lo sé jaja, parodia de American Idol xD).

Tanto Hinata como Sakura se alistaban, una para la prueba del vestido y la otra para su audición. Ambas salieron de sus respectivas recámaras ya listas, si bien Sakura era muy fashion y se maquillaba, Hinata era muy casual al vestir y muy pocas veces usaba maquillaje, pero aun así, siempre se veía muy bien, pero como hoy era un día especial, Sakura notó que su amiga no llevaba puesto maquillaje, así que la detuvo antes de que se fuera.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

-¿Sí?

-Lo siento pero no puedes salir así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te falta maquillaje.

-Pero yo no…

-Acuérdate que vas a un lugar donde te grabarán y ahí todos se fijarán en ti, recuerda que la…

-La imagen importa mucho- dijeron ambas.

-Sí, está bien, adelante, maquíllame- le dijo Hinata a su amiga, aunque ella misma pudiera maquillarse, sabía que en manos de Sakura siempre quedaría mejor.

Terminada de maquillarse, las amigas se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares.

….

En una de las tiendas muy importantes en alta costura, se encontraba Sakura vistiendo un hermoso vestido de novia blanco, contemplándose en el espejo. En eso voltea a ver a su amiga pelirroja.

-¡Ay, te ves hermosa!- le decía Karin, quien se convirtió en su mejor amiga en la Universidad, Hinata era su mejor amiga desde la infancia, pero Karin era su otra mejor amiga del campus.

-Te ves divina- le decía la hija de la dueña del local, quien también era muy amiga de Sakura, Ino Yamanaka.

-¡Ay, agárrenme porque me desmayo!- decía con emoción la ojiverde.

-Y ahora viene lo mejor- le dijo Ino mientras le mostraba un estuche con un collar de diamantes.

-¡Wow!- decían las mujeres.

-¡Ay, creo que me hice tantita pipí!- decía Sakura muy divertida haciendo reír a todos.

En otro lugar, se encontraba una fila de personas esperando su turno para audicionar, entre ellos estaba Hinata, quien se encontraba muy nerviosa.

-Número 1354- dijo uno de los hombres del staff hacia la fila.

\- ¿Dijo 1354?- preguntó ella a una de las participantes.

-Sí.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Esa soy yo!- decía mientras se acercaba hacia la habitación del casting.

Ya una vez dentro, Hinata se encontraba cantando la canción ''Shooting Star'' (la del ending de Naruto Shippuden xD), para su desgracia a los jueces no les pareció, ya que se estaban burlando, normalmente Hinata cantaba muy bien, pero en ese momento estaba tan nerviosa, que sin querer se le salieron unos cuantos gallos, provocando más risa a los jueces.

-¿Eh, no les gusto?- preguntó dudosa la pelinegra.

-¿Tienes otra cosa? Digo, ¿nos podrías deleitar otra canción con tu ''hermosa'' voz?- dijo una de los jueces.

….

De nuevo en la boutique, las damas de Sakura llegaron corriendo.

-¡Te ves hermosa!- gritaban todas.

-¡Ay, se nos casa Saku!- decía una, ya que así apodaban a la heredera.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritaban todas de emoción.

-A ver, ¿a quién le voy a aventar el ramo? A ver, díganme.

-A mí.

-No, a mí.

-Por favor, a mí.

-Bueno, creo que se lo tendré que aventar entre Ino, Karin o Hinata, ya que tienen derecho de antigüedad- les decía la pelirrosa.

-¡Awwww!- respondían con nostalgia sus amigas.

…

En otro escenario, Hinata se encontraba cantando una canción que se encontraba de moda, hasta coreografía le hizo, lo cual los jueces estaban disfrutándolo. Pero de tanta emoción en el baile, se resbaló y cayó, el camarógrafo la grababa y ella se molestó.

-Ey, ya deja de grabar- decía mientras se paraba, pero el joven seguía grabando, y hasta close up le hizo.- Enserio, te dije que dejaras de grabar- decía mientras le tapaba la cámara.

-Este, se la pueden llevar por favor- decía la juez a seguridad.

-No, no, aún no termino, esperen- decía desesperada mientras estaba siendo escoltada por la seguridad hasta el estacionamiento.- Oigan, ya déjenme, yo puedo sola, que yo puedo sola- decía mientras trataba de zafarse, y ya una vez que la bajaron, los guardias se fueron.-Oigan, mi chaqueta- les dijo ella cuando en eso uno de los guardias le aventó en la cara su prenda- ¡Qué modales!- les dijo enojada ella, y de ahí subió a su auto para dirigirse con Sakura.

…

Y hablando de la futura novia, ella se encontraba tomándose selfies con sus amigas con el celular de Karin, cuando en eso decide ver cómo quedaron las fotos.

-Ay, salí con cara de muñeca fea.

-¡Ay, Sakura! Claro que no- le decía Karin.

-Ay, la voy a borrar. ¡Oh, miren! Karin tiene las fotos de su viaje a Suna, hay que verlas.

-¡Sí!- gritaban las amigas.

-¡No, no! Están muy feas- decía con algo de nerviosismo la pelirroja.

-Ay, claro que no, a ver- en eso Sakura desliza las imágenes del celular y ve una que le llama la atención.- Oye, ¿cuándo te tomaste esta foto con Sasori?- el mencionado era el prometido de la ojiverde.

-Eh, yo…- no podía responder Karin de lo nerviosa que estaba y menos pudo responder cuando vio que Sakura encontró las fotos ''prohibidas'', que era ella y Sasori en un jacuzzi de burbujas haciendo muchas cosas.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, se sentía humillada, dolida y sobre todo traicionada, así que aguantándose las ganas de llorar, volteó con su ''amiga'' para verla de frente.

-Eres una… ¡zorra!- le dijo dándole un ligero empujón en su brazo, pero Karin no se quedó atrás.

-¡Mojigata!- le correspondió el golpe.

-¡Golfa!- ahora Sakura le jaló su cabello.

-¡Pelos de chicle!- le dijo jalando el cabello a la pelirrosa, hacienda que ahora Sakura reaccionara y se le echara encima.

-Me las pagarás, cómo te atreves, eres una sanguijuela de lo peor- decía entre gritando y llorando Sakura, mientras sus amigas trataban de detenerla, pero no podían- Eras mi amiga, mi amiga, cómo pudiste- seguía golpeando con su ramo a Karin mientras ésta gritaba- Sasori es mío, es mío- gritaba con llanto la pobre futura novia, mientras sus amigas trataban de calmarla.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Se cancela la boda?**

 **N/A: Hola, aquí regreso con otro capítulo… gracias a yeyuperez y ryuko hyuuga por poner esta historia en sus favoritos… bueno aquí les dejo**

Sakura se encontraba comiendo nieve de galletas directamente del bote grande y con su vestido de novia puesto. Después de haberse enterado que su ''amiga'' la traicionó, cayó en una depresión instantánea de comer cosas con muchísimas calorías. Hinata estaba a su lado contemplándola, no sabía qué hacer por su amiga, la verdad le dolía verla así.

-Tienes que cancelarla- dijo Hinata haciendo que Sakura parara de comer su nieve.

-Cance… cancela… ¿cancelarla?- decía con tono lloroso a su amiga, mientras Hinata asentía ante el comentario.- ¡Ay, no! Pero si ya tenemos todo… todo…- decía mientras señalaba todos los regalos que tenía en su sala.- Tenemos la iglesia, ochocientos invitados, los regalos; por ejemplo, mira este que es un…es un…bueno, no sé qué sea pero está bonito- seguía hablando con la voz entre cortada.

-Bueno, pues si el novio ya te pone el cuerno desde ahorita, imagínate de casada- le dijo de una forma muy franca, Hinata.

-No, no, no, no, no fue Sasori, fue Karin de seguro.

-Saku, por favor.

-Pues…. pues, a lo mejor cambia, ya que se case, ¿no?- decía la pelirrosa mientras agarraba un vino que le habían dado de regalo de bodas, a lo cual Hinata la miraba con mucha incredulidad.- ¡Pobrecito!- decía con puchero.

-¿Pobrecito?- preguntaba Hinata con tono burlesco.

-No sé, tal vez se puso nervioso… se… resbaló- seguía con sus justificaciones, Sakura.

-¿Se resbaló? Ja, ay Sakura perdóname pero, se te resbala el jabón, se te resbala el camarón en el coctel. ¿Ya entendiste que no te puede seguir haciendo tonta?- decía la peliblanca a su amiga.

-¡Mira quién habla! La experta en relaciones.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¡Naruto!

-¿Qué pasa con Naruto?

-Pues cuándo te vas a atrever a decirle que estás enamorada de él desde que tenías siete.- decía de forma triunfante Sakura al notar que ahora Hinata se quedaba callada y empezaba a comer la nieve que la heredera había dejado.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que no se ha presentado la oportunidad.

-¿Y secundaria?

-Es que yo tenía la cara llena de…

-Granos y espinillas- le completó Sakura- ¡Ajá! ¿Y prepa?

-Pues es que hubiera sido muy difícil besarlo porque yo tenía frenos y cuando uno se besa pues…

-Ajá y cuando se iba a ir a Konoha, porque de seguro estaba ahí toda su familia.

-Bueno yo…

-No, Hinata, lo que pasa es que no te atreves. Cuando se te da la oportunidad te la tienes que tomar como…- en eso miró lo que sostenía- Como un vino.

-Cuidadito que luego te pones para atrás, ¿eh?- le advirtió su amiga, pero como si fuera poco, a la ojiverde no le importó y empezó a darle los tragos.- Ah, claro, lo que pasa es que tú no puedes cancelar tu boda porque te da pánico lo que diga la gente, ¿no?

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida Sakura cuando en eso escuchó que alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta, así que se dirigió hacia el teléfono para checar quién era

-Sí, eso es- le contestó Hinata.

-No, fíjate que no. Y no me cambies el tema-decía mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

-No, tú no me lo cambies, y además estamos hablando de Sasori, no de…

-¡Naruto!- decía con emoción Sakura haciendo que Hinata casi se le atragantara la nieve- Pero qué coincidencia, estábamos justamente hablando de ti- decía mientras mirada a la ojiperla, quien ésta sólo le lanzaba miradas asesinas- Pues es que Hinata tiene que decirte algo muy importante y…- pero no pudo seguir más ya que la mencionada le quitó el teléfono.

-¡Sakura no!- decía mientras colgaba el teléfono, haciendo que su amiga se riera.- Pues así como tú estás provocando esto, ahora me toca a mí- decía mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres en mi cuarto, Hinata?- decía la pelirrosa mientras veía que su amiga sacaba algo debajo de su cama.

-¡Aquí está! Tu libro de las plantas.

-¿Qué? Ay, no Hinata, deja eso ahí- decía mientras trataba de quitárselo.

-Ya vez, es especial. A ver qué pasó con eso de que ibas a estudiar plantas medicinales, viajar por el mundo y…

-¡Hinata!- decía con desesperación tratando de quitarle el libro.

-Pero te atrapó la burbujita social del cuento del marido, y la casa, los hijos y los perros Chihuahuas.

-Son pumeranians, de los peluditos- decía con ternura en sus ojos.

-Bu… bueno lo que sea, Sakura. Sasori no lo es todo. ¿Por qué no viajas? ¿Por qué no conoces? ¿Oh, qué se yo? Piensa lo que te estoy diciendo- le dijo la pelinegra mientras le entregaba su libro y se dirigía hacia la puerta, ya que alguien estaba tocando, pero al momento de abrir dijo con sorpresa:-¡Naruto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pleito de amigas.**

 _*En el capítulo anterior:_

 _-Bu… bueno lo que sea, Sakura. Sasori no lo es todo. ¿Por qué no viajas? ¿Por qué no conoces? ¿Oh, qué se yo? Piensa lo que te estoy diciendo- le dijo la pelinegra mientras le entregaba su libro y se dirigía hacia la puerta, ya que alguien estaba tocando, pero al momento de abrir dijo con sorpresa:-¡Naruto!_

 _*Ahora la continuación…_

-¡Hola Hinata!- decía un joven de unos veinticinco años de edad, cuerpo muy bien formado (ya saben, de los que van al gym xD), rubio, unas llamativas marcas en su rostro y unos ojos color azul que hacían suspirar a la pelinegra mientras la abrazaba- Como no me abrían tuve que pedirle al vecino que iba de salida que me dejara entrar.

-Ay, jeje, qué pena, Naruto- decía algo avergonzada, Hinata.

-Ah, no te preocupes, ya me acostumbré- y diciendo esto se zafó del abrazo.

-Ay, flores, qué rico huelen- decía ella mientras veía con atención el bonito ramo que Naruto sostenía.

-Sí, son para Sakura… me enteré de lo de Sasori.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaba la mencionada desde la sala, asomándose hacia donde ellos estaban.- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- al preguntar esto, Naruto sólo sacó su smartphone y le enseñó el video.- ¡Nooo!- decía mientras salía corriendo hacia donde él estaba para agarrar el celular y ver el video. El rubio sólo la abrazaba. -¡No, no puede ser!

-Todo pasa por algo, Saku- le decía él.

-No, pero es que cómo.

-Tal vez viene algo mejor.

-No, ¡ay! A ver, déjame ver los comentarios- decía angustiada Sakura deshaciéndose del abrazo que su amigo le daba.

-No, no, no, no, no.- le decía Hinata mientras le arrebataba el celular- Sakura, cuando un tipo te engaña se supone que le debes de gritar, golpear, o cortarle sus partes _(esa Hinata jajaaj xD)_ \- diciendo eso Sakura sólo abría la boca como espantada.- ¿Oh no, Naruto?

-Eh… claro, sí, Sasori es un imbécil, se merece lo peor- le decía.

-Pe…pero, pero quiero tener hijos… Hinata, él se iba a casar conmigo- seguía sollozando la ojiverde.

-Bien, ten hijos, pero no los tengas con él.

-¡Nunca con él!- le seguía el juego Naruto.- Hay muchísimo borracho en su familia, además un tío de él anda en las drogas, hay gente mejor allá afuera.

-No, no hay.

-No, sí hay, lo que pasa es que no quieres abrir los ojos- seguía insistiendo el ojiazul.

-Sakura, si tú te casas, entonces yo no voy a tu boda- la amenazó Hinata.

-¡Ehhhhh!- decía muy sorprendida la pelirrosa.

-Es más, ni Naruto ni yo iremos.

-¿Tienen un florero?- preguntaba el rubio muy en su mundo.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntaba indignada, la exnovia.

-Muy enserio. No voy apoyar un matrimonio que no tiene futuro- decía con algo de tristeza, dejando a Sakura más sorprendida.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Naruto haciendo que Sakura los mirara de forma muy dolida y se empezara a retirar del lugar, pero antes de salir volteó con su amiga.

-¿Sabes qué? Que tú no te atrevas a luchar por lo que siempre has querido, no es mi problema, yo sí voy a luchar por mi matrimonio.

-Pues entonces vas a tener que luchar sola- decía más exaltada la ojiperla, haciendo que Sakura se enfadara y la atacara con lo primero que vio: una bola de la nieve que comía.

-Pues no vengas, estás des invitada. Y tú también, Naruto.

-¿Yo por qué?- decía sin entender.

-¡Me voy!- decía Sakura mientras agarraba otra botella de vino junto con su bolso y se dirigía hacia la salida.

-¡No, no, espérate!- le decía Naruto mientras trataba de alcanzarla junto con Hinata.

-¡Sakura!- le decía la ojiperla.

-Creo que lo de la promesa de ''amigas'' en las buenas y en las malas es pura mentira, ¿no? Pues me voy a casar, contigo o sin ti- ahora Sakura amenazaba a su amiga mientras esperaba a que se abriera el elevador, pero no se dio cuenta que éste aún no abría y se estrelló con él.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntaba su ''examiga''.

-¡Hmp!- le ignoraba Sakura, y ya que se abrió el otro elevador se metió y agarrando su celular, le dijo a Hinata:- Ah, mira, ya tengo varias llamadas de Sasori- le decía de forma burlona mientras el elevador se cerraba, Naruto y Hinata sólo veían como su amiga se iba, pero antes de que se regresaran a la casa, el elevador se volvió a abrir y se pudo observar que Sakura seguí ahí- ¡Estúpido Sasori! ¿Por qué no me has hablado? ¡Shannaro!- decía llorando, pero al ver que sus amigos seguían ahí, sólo se enojó más y empezó a hacer un pequeño berrinche hasta que al fin la puerta del elevador se cerró.

Mientras la pelirrosa se había ido a quién sabe dónde, Hinata estaba en su habitación guardando ropa en una maleta, Naruto se encontraba leyendo un libro en la cama de ella.

-No me pienso quedar a ver cómo mi amiga se hace mensa- decía mientras sacaba ropa del clóset.- Amm, ¿me pasas mis calzones?- le decía muy sonrojada a su amigo, a lo que él sin el pudor del mundo se los lanzó- Gracias. Amm, me voy a cambiar, ¿eh? No vayas a voltear- pero al ver que Naruto la ignoraba, empezó a cambiarse de camiseta, una parte de ella lo hizo a propósito, pues quería saber si ella pudiera provocar en cierta forma a su amigo, pero al ver que no tuvo éxito, solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Oye, ¿y si te quedas en mi casa?

-¿Eh?

-Van a estar todos para el cumpleaños de mi tío Jiraiya y les va a dar gusto verte.

-¿En serio? Digo, ¿no habría problema?

-Para nada, eres amiga de mi infancia y mi familia te adora, así que les daría mucho gusto, va a estar Ino también, ya sabes, desde que se casó no ha ido, pero hoy vendrá- le decía él sin voltear a verla aún.

-Es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí, pues desde que ella y Sai, bueno, tú sabes, hicieron eso y ella quedó embarazada, mi tío Inoichi casi la corre, pero creo que con el nacimiento de mi sobrino ya se ablandó y ya se reconciliaron.

-Jejeje, me imagino cómo se habrá puesto tu tío. Pero lo bueno es que ya todo se arregló.

-Entonces, ¿vienes?

-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que aceptaré tu oferta- decía la enamorada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que Naruto no notó ya que seguía leyendo su libro.

-Perfecto…Por cierto, ¿tienes un florero?- preguntó él haciendo que la ojiperla se riera aún más por su comentario.

 **N/A: Bien, por esta ocasión dejé dos capítulos en un día** **espero les haya gustado…. Aquí adapté que Ino sea prima de Naruto, ya saben, por ser rubios jejeje…. Hasta el próximo capítulo y de nuevo gracias :) … ah por cierto, si ven palabras dentro de paréntesis, son mis notas :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Conociendo a la familia.**

 **N/A: Hola cómo están, gracias** **Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi** **, Ale, Namikazee y Sabaku por sus reviews y favs….me alegraron el día :D** **, cabe aclarar que aquí los papás de Naruto están vivos e inventé familiares al igual que adapté que ciertos personajes fueran parientes del rubio ;)….** **pero bueno aquí les dejo para que continúen ….**

 **Todo lo que está en () y de** ** _lado_** **son N/A dentro del capítulo ;), sólo para aclarar dudas… bueno, ahora sí lean xD.**

 _-''Dime por qué me dices siempre solamente mentiras,_ _dime por qué no dices nunca la verdad''-_ Sakura estaba toda borracha manejando y cantando toda desafinada, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo ya que estaba muy dolida.

…..

En otra parte del país, como a dos horas de la ciudad de Tokyo, precisamente en una ciudad llamada Konoha, se veía un carro que se estaba estacionando frente a una enorme casa, cuando en eso aparece de la puerta una joven muy entusiasmada.

-¡Ya llegó Naruto!- gritaba Ino, un muchacha de la misma edad que el ojiazul, buen cuerpo, de larga cabellera rubia y ojos color azul que salía corriendo a recibir a su primo.

-Mira Inojin, es tu tío Naruto- decía Sai, un muchacho delgado y alto, de cabello negro corto, piel pálida y ojos negros penetrantes quien salía tras Ino sosteniendo a un bebé en brazos.

-Naruto, no tienes idea de cómo te extrañé y… ¡pero qué veo! Trajiste compañía y es nada más y nada menos que nuestra querida Hinata.

-¡Hola Ino!- decía mientras la abrazaba.

-Se va a quedar unos días para pasar el cumpleaños del tío Jiraiya - decía Naruto mientras sacaba la maleta de la morena _(me refiero al cabello cuando vean esto ya que nuestra Hinata es muy blanca en cuanto a tono de piel xD)._

-Oye, qué buena onda. Oh, por cierto, quiero que conozcas a alguien. Sai, ella es mi buena amiga Hinata; Hinata, él es mi esposo Sai.

-¡Mucho gusto! Hasta que al fin conozco en persona al famoso esposo pintor de Ino, ya que cuando eran novios siempre se la pasaba hablando de ti- decía Hinata haciendo que el joven se sonrojara.

-Ah, jeje, creo que mi esposa hablaba de mí hasta por los codos. Igualmente, mucho gusto.

-¡Awww! Pero qué hermoso bebé. ¡Está idéntico a los dos! Es decir, tiene la misma cara del papá, pero a la vez tiene tu color de ojos y cabello, Ino.

-¿Sí, verdad? Todo mundo nos dice eso- decía con orgullo Ino.

-Pero por qué no mejor entramos, ya que está haciendo frío y no quiero que le pase nada al bebé- decía Naruto.

-Sí, tienes razón, entremos- decía Hinata mientras seguía a sus amigos y se preguntaba desde cuándo Naruto se hizo tan paternal.

Una vez dentro, la ojiperla pudo observar que toda la familia estaba ahí.

-¡Hinata!- decían todos y corrían hacia donde ella estaba.

-¡Hola a todos!

-Pero mira qué hermosa te has puesto- le decía la abuela de Naruto, quien era una mujer muy bien conservada y guapa.

-Sra. Tsunade, qué gusto verla- decía mientras la abrazaba.

-Ay mi muchachita, pero mira el cuerpazo que tienes, creo que dejarías embobado a cualquier joven, ¿no lo crees Naruto?- decía de una forma pícara.

-¡Ahhhh! Ehh, sí, bueno….- el pobre del rubio ya ni sabía qué decir, ya que siempre su abuela lo ponía en situaciones vergonzosas.

-Ay, señora Tsunade, jejeje, no exagere- decía toda apenada la pelinegra.

-Hinata, me da gusto que nos acompañes, pero mírate cómo has crecido, qué hermosa estás- decía una bella y alegre mujer pelirroja llamada Kushina Uzumaki, quien era la madre de Naruto.

-¡Ah, hola Sra. Kushina! Igualmente, me da muchísimo gusto verla.

-Ya te dije que me digas solamente Kushina, omite decir señora, por favor.

-Pero…

-Estamos o no en confianza, te conozco desde hace años, así que por favor, dime sólo por mi nombre.

-Yo… ah, está bien, jeje, Kushina.

-¡Perfecto! Bien, nosotros iremos poniendo la mesa que ya es hora de cenar, por lo mientras dale una habitación a Hinata, Naruto.

-Ah, sí, Hinata ven por aquí- decía el ojiazul mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Ah, está bien, ahorita nos vemos- les decía a la familia y se disponía seguir a su amigo.

Ya una vez en la habitación, la morena acomodaba sus cosas, Naruto se encontraba revisando que no faltara nada en la recámara.

-Oye, cuando dijiste que toda tu familia estaría ahí, vaya que no exagerabas- decía alegre Hinata.

-Te lo dije, ya sabes, yo nunca exagero.

-Ja, sí claro.

-¿Por qué eso me sonó a sarcasmo?

-No, por nada- contestaba de forma divertida.

-Hinata, sé que algo sabes.

-Ya pues, te diré; aún me acuerdo la vez que te sacaron sangre y dijiste que te habían quitado tres litros y que casi te quedabas sin tu líquido vital.

-Hinata, eso fue cuando éramos niños.

-Y de la vez cuando el doctor tardó media hora en inyectarte.

-Bueno es que esa aguja era muy gruesa.

-Y de la vez que…

-Bueno, bueno, ya entendí. OK, a veces exagero, pero en este caso no, ¿contenta?

-Mmmmm…. No, jajajaja.

-Bueno, ya- decía algo enfadado.

-Ya vez, ahora te enojarás y harás berrinche.

-¿Berrinche? Yo te enseñaré qué es berrinche- y en eso Naruto se fue acercando de forma peligrosa a Hinata.

-¿Naruto?- decía ella algo preocupada- Naruto, qué es lo que… ¡Ahhh! Jajajajajaa- reía ella, ya que él la estaba atacando con cosquillas.

-Eso es por decirme exagerado- decía mientras se reía también.

-No, ya déjame, jajajaja, no, así no se vale- decía mientras trataba de zafarse de él, pero al querer hacerlo se tropezó y ambos cayeron al suelo, Naruto encima de ella, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran al estar así de juntos. Ambos se perdieron en los ojos de los otros, Hinata pensó que ese era el momento exacto para decirle lo que sentía por él.- Naruto, yo…

-Pero qué veo, aun no es la cena y ya quieren comer el postre, jajajaj- interrumpió Tsunade haciendo que los muchachos se levantaran rápidamente y se pusieran colorados por el comentario de la abuela.

-¡Abuela!- gritó Naruto.

-No, no es lo que parece, es que él estaba haciéndome cosquillas, como cuando éramos niños, pero sin querer me tropecé y él también cayó- se trataba de excusar Hinata, quien por cierto estaba roja como un tomate.

-Jajajaja, ay mi niña, si vieran sus caras. Pero bueno, sólo vine a avisarles que la cena está lista, así que ya vengan.

-¡Sí!- dijeron ambos y se fueron siguiendo a la abuela Tsunade.

Ya pasando la hora de la cena, todos se dispusieron ir a dormir, excepto Hinata, Tsunade, Ino, Naruto y la Kushina, ellos se encontraban en la cocina, ya que se habían quedado a lavar los platos y como Hinata era invitada especial, no dejaron que ella los lavara, así que la tarea se la asignaron a Naruto.

-Siento que mi esposo Minato y su hermano Jiraiya no se haya presentado, pero tuvieron que quedarse en Tokyo por unas cosas de trabajo, pero ya mañana los verás.

-¡Ay, sí! Hace mucho que no los veo, desde que entré a la universidad dejé de tener vida social, pero ya gracias al Cielo que terminé.

-¿Y qué estudiaste?- preguntó Ino.

-Música.

-¡Ay qué bonito!- dijo la rubia.

-Y dime mi niña, ¿tienes novio?- preguntó Tsunade.

-Amm, no, eh, la verdad no- decía algo incómoda Hinata.

-Bueno, aún eres joven, ya llegará- decía Kushina.

-Sí, pero el que ya se le está pasando el tren es a otro. Creo que es gay.

-¡Abuela!- se exaltaba Naruto ante ese comentario.

-¿Gay?- Hinata dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos, ya que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-No le hagas caso, siempre le gusta molestarme con eso.

-Bueno, es que jamás le hemos conocido una novia. Aunque pensándolo bien, de hecho si tuvo una. Leena- decía Ino de forma divertida.

-¡Ya!- decía Naruto un poco más molesto y provocaba la risa de todas, menos de la ojiperla ya que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Se conocieron por internet, pero el día que decidieron conocerse en persona, resulta que la tal Leena era Lee- ahora dijo Tsunade haciendo que todas siguieran a las carcajadas y esta vez Hinata se unió a las risas.

-Oye, cuándo olvidarán eso- decía molesto el muchacho.

-¿Oh, y se acuerdan del vestido?

-¡Mamá!

-Un día lo encontramos usando mi vestido y debajo de eso, tenía puesto mi sostén.

-Acababa de ver la peli de "Lo que ellas quieren" _(ya saben, jaja, la de Mel Gibson xD)_ y sentía curiosidad el saber si lo qué el personaje hizo era verdad, además estaba chiquito, tenía diez.

-Dieciséis- le completó Tsunade haciendo de nuevo que las chicas rieran.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Abuela! – seguía el pobre de Naruto tratando que callar a su querida abuelita.

-Y con eso de que es artista, cineasta y escritor, pues por eso lo piensan.

-¡Ino!

-Jajajaja, en fin, a su padre le urge que ya se case, pues ya quiere tener nietos con quien jugar, pero con esto que nunca ha tenido novia.

-Bueno, vieja, ya basta _(así le dice Naruto a su abuela cuando se enfada xD)._ Le voy a decir a mi papá- ya ni sabía ni cómo defenderse el pobre Naruto. En eso Hinata se acercaba a él que justo había terminado de lavar los platos.

-Pues yo tengo que decirles algo, de hecho… Naruto sí tiene novia- cuando Hinata dijo esto, hizo que las mujeres voltearan a verla muy sorprendidas, incluso el mismo Naruto estaba igual.- ¿No les has dicho?- decía ella volteándolo a ver, pero él seguía más confundido- Naruto y yo… somos novios- dijo ella haciendo que todos se callaran por un instante, pero después se empezaron a reír, sobre todo Ino y Tsunade, al ver que no le creían se acercó a Naruto y lo empezó a besar, pero no cualquier beso, sino uno muy apasionado, haciendo que todas se quedaran con la boca abierta _(jajaja nada perdida ella xD)._ Naruto entendió y le siguió el juego poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura y atrayéndola más hacia él. Hinata en ese momento sentía que estaba en el mismísimo paraíso, ya que al fin estaba besando al hombre que amaba, aunque fuera un beso fingido, no le importaba. Una vez terminando su "acto" del beso, Naruto abrazó a Hinata y volteó a ver a sus queridas parientas.

-¿Qué?- dijo él sonriendo, ya que con eso sabía que jamás lo iban a molestar.

…..

Ya más al rato, Naruto había acompañado al cuarto de Hinata a despedirla, pero antes de retirarse a su habitación, decidió decirle algo.

-¡Gracias!- dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que la morena sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

-¡De nada!- dijo ella igual sonriéndole- Te tienes que inventar una buena historia de cómo nos enamoramos, algo súpero romántico, apasionado, qué se yo- decía mientras se reía.

-Je, sí, te prometo que en la noche inventaré la historia, por algo soy escritor ¿no?

-Es cierto.-dijo ella sonriéndole, y como antes, ambos se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro, pero antes de que siguieran así, Hinata reaccionó del trance.- En fin, buenas noches- se despidió ella.

-¡Buenas noches!- dijo Naruto y acto enseguida se fue a su habitación.

Para Hinata ese día fue el mejor de su vida ya que había besado a su amado.


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Y dónde está Sakura?**

 **N/A: ¡Hola, hola! Me da gusto que ya tenga más lectores, y como esta semana la tendré algo ocupada, les dejo otro capítulo extra en el mismo día… disfrútenlo**

Mientras Hinata seguía feliz por lo que acababa de pasar con Naruto, en un salón en alguna parte de la ciudad, estaban festejando una boda.

-Bien este es el momento que todas esperan, es el momento de lanzar el ramo- decía el D.J. a todas las mujeres solteras del lugar.

Justo en ese momento, Sakura llegaba a ese salón, se estacionó, pero al bajar uno de los muchachos del valet parking la detuvo.

-Señorita, no puede estacionarse ahí, no puede…- pero no terminó ya que Sakura estaba tan borracha que sólo le entregó las llaves y no lo escuchó.- ¡Señorita!- volvió a insistir el joven.

-¿Me lo guardas?- decía Sakura mientras le entregaba el vino y se disponía a entrar al salón.

-¡1, 2, 3!- gritaban todos en el salón para que la novia lanzara el ramo, y justo cuando lo lanzó, Sakura entró al salón y se abalanzó por el ramo.

-¡Mío! ¡Es mío! ¡Sí!- decía gritando provocando sorpresa ante todos.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntaba la novia a su ahora esposo.

-No tengo la más mínima idea- le respondió.

-Aplauso para la joven que atrapó el ramo- decía el D.J., a lo cual la pelirrosa bailaba de emoción _(y de borracha xD)_ y se subía al escenario.

-Gracias, gracias. Qué bonita fiesta. Saben, hay dos novias aquí, jejeje, tengan- decía mientras volvía a lanzar el ramo, realmente estaba tan ebria que no tenía idea de lo que hacía.- Ahí está el ramo, peléense por él.

-Pero qué le pasa, quién es ella- seguía preguntando la novia.

-¿Quieres que llame a seguridad?- le decía la coordinadora de la boda.

-Oye, oye, por qué tanta hostilidad, hay dos novias aquí- seguía hablando Sakura.

-¡Yo soy la novia!- dijo molesta la original novia.

-Ey, shhhh, tú tranquila… es que a veces, así pasa y hay… _''Dos mujeres, y un camino''_ \- empezaba de nuevo a cantar Sakura _(ya saben la canción que canta la Tesorito jaja y si no han visto busquen en youtube xD)._

-Seguridad, saquen a la loca esta- decía el novio, quien para fortuna de Sakura, de lo desarreglada y borracha que iba, nadie se dio cuenta que la persona frente a ellos era la heredera de Industrias Haruno.

-¿Dónde está el novio? ¡Maldito!- seguía ella muy en su papel y ahora empezaba a bailar, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, los guardias llegaron y la sacaron de ahí. La llevaron a la cocina, ya que ahí estaba otra puerta que dirigía a otra salida, pero en el transcurso, Sakura agarró una botella de champaña y se la empezó a beber.

-No se la tome así, señorita- le dijo uno de los guardias mientras la sacaban del salón.

-¡Hip! De mejores bodas me han corrido- decía ella mientras se recargaba sobre la parte trasera de una troca, realmente ya se estaba mareando, así que cuando logró sentarse bien, la puerta trasera se abrió y ella se cayó adentro de esta- Yo, tengo mucho sueño, ¡hip! Creo que voy a dormir- decía ella mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y de lo rendida que estaba, no se dio cuenta que la troca empezaba a moverse.

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! No te vayas… te llevas a la novia- decía el conserje del lugar, ya que el chofer no se dio cuenta que llevaba carga extra.

En la bahía de Tokyo, en unos yates, se encontraba un grupo de amigos (y colados) festejando, y eran nada más que los ''Akatsuki'', uno de los equipos de fútbol más destacados de Tokyo, y ahí en medio, estaba Sasori, el jugador estrella y el prometido de Sakura, era un hombre de unos veintisiete años, piel blanca, ojos y cabello rojo, era sin duda atractivo. Se habían ido en su yate a festejarle su despedida de soltero, estaban divirtiéndose cuando en eso a lo lejos en una lancha, una chica pelirroja se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¡Sasori! ¡Sasori!- gritaba Karin llamando la atención del mencionado.

-¿Es enserio?- decía él con algo de arrogancia.

-Ay, ayúdame- le decía Karin mientras le estiraba la mano para que el pudiera subirla a su yate.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- decía sonriendo Sasori.

-Te estuve buscando toda la noche.

-Pero qué haces, roja, si sabes que es mi despedida de soltero- le decía mientras le tocaba su nariz.

-Sakura.

-¿Sakura?

-Sakura se enteró de todo.

-¿Todo? ¿Qué todo?

-¿Cómo qué de qué todo? De todo lo nuestro.

-No hay nuestro- le respondió él tratando de zafarse del asunto.

-¿Cómo que no hay nuestro? ¿Y lo de Suna?

-Bueno yo…

-Y lo del te quiero.

-Bueno, eso sí lo dije, pero estaba muy borracho y…

-No trates de excusarte.

-Bueno ya, ven- le decía él mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Ay, Sasori, no! Es que no puedes casarte así.

-Me voy a casar con Sakura, porque así tiene que ser- decía mientras Karin sólo rodaba los ojos.

-Pero Sasori…

-Además lo que tenemos nosotros es increíble, así tal y como está.

-Sí, pero…

-Ven, dame un abrazo- y mientras se abrazaban, Sasori aprovechó para regresarla a la lancha, donde el señor que la llevó la estaba esperando.

-¡Sasori!

-Llévesela con cuidado- le decía él al señor.

-¡Sasori! ¿Qué no entiendes? Te va a dejar plantado en el altar- decía la pelirroja gritando ya que cada vez la lancha se alejaba.

Todos se reían de la escena, Sasori pensaba que tenía a Sakura comiendo de la palma de su mano, por eso no se preocupó cuando Karin le dijo que ella ya sabía de lo suyo, además, este jugador era amo de la manipulación, así que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

\- ¡Sasori! ¡Sasori! ¡Sasori!- imitaba uno de los ''invitados'' de la despedida a la pelirroja, haciendo que todos se rieran.- Por cierto… ¿quién es Sasori?

-¡Yo!- decía con algo de enfado y haciendo que sus amigos también vieran al colado con cara de pocos amigos.

En otro punto de la tierra, se encontraba Sakura, quien empezaba a moverse poco a poco, claro aún sin abrir los ojos, ya que los rayos del sol le estaban dando en su cara, pero seguía con sueño que no le importaba que casi tuviera el sol en su rostro. Justo en ese momento unos niños llegaron hacia la troca donde ella estaba durmiendo, uno de ellos le quitó su stilleto de encaje y fingió que hablaba por teléfono, otro con una pluma le hacía cosquillas en su pie.

-Jajajaja, ya Hinata, no me hagas cosquillas-decía ella, pero sin abrir los ojos aún- Jajajaja, ¡que ya!- al decir eso, se levantó de golpe y al abrir los ojos, pudo notar que no se encontraba en su habitación, sino con un grupo de niños. Volteó a su alrededor algo ya preocupada, pero sólo pudo ver muchas plantas, árboles muy altos y unas casas.- ¡Ay no! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!- decía ya más asustada la ojiverde.- ¡No! Ay, a ver, dame mi celular, dame mi celular- decía desesperada ella a un niño que sostenía su teléfono, pero éste se lo negaba a dar, así que ella se bajó de la troca y fue hacia donde los niños estaban- ¡Dame mi teléfono!- seguía diciendo pero veía que los niños no le respondían.- Tal vez hablen una especie de dialecto- pensaba ella, así que decidió volver a hablar pero esta vez haciendo mímicas- Sakura, teléfono, casa- decía mientras hacía mímicas, provocando que los niños sólo se rieran. En eso una mujer salía de la casa y se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¿Sakura?- dijo la mujer, que por su apariencia, se daba a notar que era la mamá de los niños.

-¡Sí! Sakura, teléfono- seguía ella haciendo sus señas.

-¿Teléfono?- decía la señora quien miraba que uno de sus hijos tenía el celular.

-¡Sí!- decía más esperanzada la pelinegra.- Mi casa.

-¿Tu casa?

-¡Sí!

-Ja, vieja tonta, nosotros hablamos tu idioma- decía la señora algo ofendida haciendo que Sakura se quedara con los ojos como platos 0_0- Bee, Bee, ven acá-gritaba la señora a su marido- Bee, que vengas para acá, dime quién es esta pinche vieja- decía con un humor haciendo que Sakura ahora se espantara de ella.

En eso un señor de gran estatura, cabello rubio, tatuado, robusto y muy moreno que usaba lentes y que cargaba a un bebé salía, pero al ver a Sakura, trató de regresar a la casa. _(Jajaja ya sabrán que me refiero a Killer Bee xD, sólo que aquí lo puse que sentó cabeza jajajaja)._

-¿A dónde vas, tonto?- le dijo su esposa haciendo que su marido con temor le obedeciera.

-Oiga por cierto, bueno primero perdón por lo de hace rato, pero, sería tan amable de decirme dónde estoy- dijo Sakura con algo de nerviosismo.

-Ah, sí, estás en la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes- le contestó la mujer.

-Ah, está bien, pensaba que… ¿¡Queeeeeé!?- gritó Sakura de la frustración, ya que se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de su amada civilización en la ciudad de Tokyo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Día familiar.**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Cielos, cada vez se van aumentando más lectores… eso me da muchísimo gusto** **. Recuerden que aquí hice una mezcolanza y algunos personajes serán familiares de Naruto, para que no me echen tomatazos diciendo que no me sé la familia Uzumaki xD… bueno, aquí les dejo para que lean….**

Mientras Sakura lidiaba en saber en qué parte del mundo se encontraba, en Konoha, la familia de Naruto acababa de despertar y se sentaban en el gran comedor, todos esperaban muy ansiosos a que llegaran Minato y Jiraiya, ya que era el cumpleaños del último mencionado. Hinata y Naruto entraban al área del comedor y él muy amablemente le sacó una silla.

-Siéntate aquí, gorda.

-Que no me digas gorda- le dijo ella manoteándolo.

-Hola, Naruto- dijo Gaara, quien era el reservado, serio, ojiaqua y pelirrojo sin cejas primo del rubio.

-Hola Gaara, ¿te acuerdas de Hinata?

-Sí, claro. Hola, cómo te va.

-Hola, Gaara, tanto tiempo. Bien, ¿y a ti?

-De maravilla.

-¿En serio?

-Oh, sí. Olvidé mencionarlo. Gaara se casó hace tres meses- dijo el rubio sin mucho afán.

-¿Es enserio? ¡Wow! Y cómo es que no me enteré de nada- decía la pelinegra.

-Bueno, es que…

-Ah, también olvidé decirte que Gaara será padre dentro de cinco meses—dijo Naruto haciendo que el pobre pelirrojo estuviera rojo como tomate y Hinata entendiera el porqué del matrimonio apresurado.

-Oh… ¡Ohhhh! Ya, ya entiendo, eh…jejeje, pues… amm, Gaara, muchas felicidades, me da muchísimo gusto- decía Hinata mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias, Hinata.

-Y dónde está tu adorada esposa Matsuri- preguntaba Naruto.

-Ella está durmiendo aún, con eso del embarazo la cansa un poco, así que dejé que durmiera un poco más.

-Awww, qué lindo, ya quiero conocerla- decía Hinata.

-Sí, cuando despierte te la presentaré. Por cierto, tú…

-Mira, ahí viene mi papá- dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a su primo y amiga.

-¡Buenos días, Uzumakis!- dijo Minato, quien era el jefe de la familia, un señor de unos cincuenta años, rubio, ojos rasgados y azules, y a pesar de ser un hombre ya maduro, aún seguía siendo muy atractivo.- Pero miren quien vino conmigo, nada más y nada menos que el festejado- decía Minato quien señalaba a su hermano mayor que estaba a su lado.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jiraiya!- le respondieron sus parientes y le empezaron a aplaudir.

-Gracias, gracias, y gracias a todos por estar presentes en este día especial para mí- decía Jiraiya, quien era un hombre alto, robusto, de cabellera blanca y larga y que cumplía cincuenta y seis años.

-Papá, ven, te guardé tu asiento favorito- le decía Naruto mientras jalaba del brazo a su papá, a pesar de ser adulto, aún seguía comportándose como un niño cuando se trataba de su padre.

-Oh, sí, vamos hijo- decía Minato mientras seguía a su hijo, pero antes de sentarse vio que al lado de Naruto se encontraba una mujer.- Hijo, me puedes decir quién es esta hermosa jovencita- decía él haciendo sonrojar a Hinata.

-Es Hinata Hyuga, tío-decía Ino- ya la conoces, es amiga de nosotros desde que éramos niños, pero ahora resulta que ella y Naruto son…

-Es que ella y yo no nos habíamos visto desde que regresé de aquí, Konoha- interrumpió Naruto a su prima y abrazaba a Hinata.- Y ahora que nos reencontramos, hubo chispas entre nosotros- decía haciendo que Minato y Jiraiya quedaran muy sorprendidos- Hinata es mi novia- decía el rubio tratando de sonar lo más convincente ante su padre y tío.

-¡Ese es mi sobrino!- dijo Jiraiya dándole unas palmaditas en los cachetes de Naruto, ya que al fin su sobrino había encontrado el ''amor''.- ¡Muy bien!- decía muy emocionado-Pero qué premio te llevas querido sobrinito, jejejeje- decía de una forma algo pervertida.- Ven chula, siéntate aquí- decía el señor sosteniendo el brazo de Hinata.- Mira nada más, qué cuerpazo.

-Jajaja- se reía nerviosa la morena, pero no sabía si lo que el tío le dijo era un cumplido o una crítica.

-Teniendo este cuerpo tan fuerte entonces mi futuro sobrino-nieto saldrá muy sano- dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Hinata casi se desmayara del comentario- ¡Es una broma!- dijo alegre el ''tío''.

-Ya Jiraiya, el hecho de que seas el cumpleañero no te da derecho de ir espantando jovencitas. No le hagas caso linda, ven, siéntate- le dijo Minato agarrándola para alejarla lejos de su hermano el bromista/pervertido.

…

En las afueras, muy afueras de Tokyo, Sakura se encontraba dentro de la misma troca que la trajo a ese alejado lugar; el Sr. Bee, o según su nombre artístico, Killer B (el chofer) estaba manejando, pero sólo se burlaba de ver cómo la muchacha trataba de que su celular obtuviera señal. En cierta forma le daba lástima, ya que por su culpa ella estaba ahí.

-Así que es tu primera vez en el la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes- le dijo él tratando de animarla.

-Pues sí, aunque fue un viaje muy inesperado; y a todo esto, ¿este lugar está cerca de Tokyo?- preguntaba Sakura.

-No, qué va. Si estamos al sur de ahí.

-Oh, y… ¿cómo cuánto tiempo se hace de aquí para allá?

-¿Manejando o a pie?

-¿En avión?

-Jajajajajaja, jejejejeeje, jajaajaja- reía Bee, ya que lo que Sakura no sabía, es que no existía un aeropuerto en ese lugar.

…..

De nuevo en Konoha, la familia se encontraba desayunando, cada quien en su plática, en eso Matsuri la esposa de Gaara que ya había bajado hace quince minutos, sintió cómo le pateó su bebé.

-¡Ay, ay! Hinata siente- dijo ella mientras le agarraba la mano de la morena para ponerla sobre su panza, ya que se encontraba a su lado.- ¡Está pateando!- dijo ella emocionada.

-Ay, es cierto- dijo Hinata feliz.

-Esto del embarazo es horrible, además te echas muchos gases- decía Matsuri espantando algo a la pelinegra.

-Tener hijos es lo máximo, desafortunadamente sólo pudimos tener a Naruto- dijo Minato.

-¡Papá!- le reclamaba su hijo.

-Jajajaja, sólo bromea tu papá, hijo. Sé que no pudimos tener más hijos, pero estamos muy orgullosos de tenerte- decía Kushina provocando que Naruto se sintiera feliz por ese comentario.

\- Pero me está siendo falta los nietos, ya que todos están teniendo hijos menos tú, ¿verdad?- decía Minato dirigiéndose a su primogénito.

-Sí- decía con algo de enfado el ojiazul.

-Tío, Sai y yo estábamos hablando que después de que Inojin cumpla tres años, queremos intentar tener una niña- decía Ino.

-Qué coincidencia, Shikamaru y yo también queremos una niña, a Shikadai le hará falta una hermanita - dijo Temari, quien era la otra prima de Naruto.

-Sí, será bueno que tengan con quien distraerse…incluso anoche Ino y yo estábamos practicando una posición en la que se logra que el esperma entre más adentro y entonces…

-¡Sai, estamos comiendo!- decía Naruto algo asqueado por el comentario, al igual que su padre, en muchas ocasiones no soportaban al joven pálido, pero era familia y con todo y rarezas lo tenían que aceptar.

-Sí, por favor- ahora dijo Kushina.

-Lo del esperma me pareció interesante. Crees que yo…

-¡Tío!/¡Jiraiya!- dijeron exaltados todos al mismo tiempo, ya que el peliblanco a veces no tenía pudor en ciertos aspectos.

-Jajajaja, ya no se exalten- les respondió él.

-En fin, eh… Hinata, dime, ¿a qué te dedicas?- preguntó Minato a la morena.

-Mmmm, bueno yo…

-Es cantante, pa- interrumpió Naruto.-Estudió en el conservatorio y todo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, de hecho acabo de graduarme hace un par de meses y ahora estoy empezando a prepararme para titularme.

-Vaya, eso es muy bueno, me da mucho gusto- dijo Kushina viendo que su ''nuera'' era una mujer preparada.

En eso uno de los tantos sobrinitos que había, llamado Konohamaru, cayó dormido sobre su plato. Hinata se preocupó y se iba a levantar a ayudarlo, pero Naruto la detuvo, ya que su mamá se levantó.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes, Konohamaru tiene narcolepsia, le pasa todo el tiempo.

-Tenía que venir del lado de los Namikaze- decía Kushina- porque nosotros los Uzumakis somos muy fuertes.

-¡Oye!- decían Minato y Jiraiya al mismo tiempo.

-Jajajajjaa, lo siento, sólo es una broma.

-¡Hmp!- se quejaban ambos.

\- En fin… ah, por cierto Hinata, tú no tenías una amiga llamada… Samusa, Satura, Sa…

-¡Sakura!

-Sakura, sí, ella. ¿Qué ha sido de su vida?- preguntó Kushina con interés- ¿Se casó?- y al decir eso, Hinata y Naruto sólo hicieron un largo suspiro.

-Esa es otra historia- dijo Ino - se va dando cuenta que con el tipo con el que se va a casar se andaba acostando con su ''amiga'', que resulta que es tu ''adorada sobrina Karin'' y entonces…

-¡Ino!- dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola, haciéndole notar que Hinata estaba algo incómoda escuchando eso.

-¿Qué Karin hizo qué? Ah, no, ahora sí mi prima me escuchará. No supo educar a su hija, y para colmo anda de viaje de luna de miel con su cuarto esposo y…ahora que lo pienso, su hija es igual a su madre. Aw, pobre de Sakura. Desgraciadamente uno no escoge a la familia.

-Descuide, sé que no es su culpa- decía Hinata.

-Bueno, qué les parece si mejor nos comemos el pastel y le cantamos las mañanitas al cumpleañero- dijo Temari para cambiar el tema, a lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

….

De nuevo en los adentros de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes, Killer B se encontraba revisando el motor de su troca, ya que con todo el calor que hacía ahí se había calentado.

-Y si yo manejo y tú me empujas- decía Sakura al señor.

-Ehh, no, mejor voy con mi amigo, él sabe de esto- decía Bee, ya que no quería ir empujando su propia troca. Se iba caminando cuando Sakura le pregunta:

-Sr. Bee, ¿y si viene alguien, qué le digo?

-Jajajajaajaja- se reía el moreno.- ¿Alguien? Bueno, si pasa ''alguien'', algún nativo, usted nada más cántele, así como si fuera un rap estas palabras: ''A corcus cañá, A corcus cañá, espíritu maligno te me vas para allá''

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo que decir eso en rap? Pero, pero… ¿a corcus caña?

-¡Cañá!

-Por eso, a corcus cañá, a corcus cañá, espíritu maligno te me vas para allá- seguía repitiendo la pobre de la pelirrosa mientras veía que Bee se retiraba.

….

De regreso en Konoha, la familia de Uzumaki/Namikaze seguía festejando el cumpleaños del tío, ahora era el tiempo de jugar baseball, así que todos portaban sus respectivos uniformes y se encontraban en el enorme jardín que habían simulado una cancha de este deporte.

-¡Vamos familia! Vengan, vamos a tomar posiciones, a ver Naruto, tú vas a primera- decía Minato mientras organizaba a su equipo.

-Yo siempre voy a primera, ahora quiero tercera.

-¡Que te vas a primera!

-Como siempre- refunfuñaba el rubio.

-Tú Sai, te vas a segunda.

-Sí, tío.

-Y tú, Hinata, ¿sabes jugar baseball?

-Bueno, yo así como jugar pues…

-Cúbreme primera junto a Naruto- le interrumpió.

-Primera, eh, sí- decía la morena mientras se iba hacia donde su amado estaba.

-Vamos a enseñarles quién manda- decía entusiasmado Minato.

-Sí, les enseñaremos quién manda- repetía Hinata aunque no tuviera idea de cómo iba a jugar, cosa que llamó la atención de Naruto y sólo la miraba de forma divertida, pero a la vez, había algo en ella que le estaba atrayendo su atención.

…

Sakura estaba ya muy cansada de tanto esperar, hacía más de media hora que Bee se había ido y aún no regresaba; le bajaba a los vidrios, los volvía a subir, cambiaba de pose, se maquillaba, en fin, ya estaba agotada; pero no fue hasta que un pajarito entró en la troca y espantó a la chica, haciéndola gritar como loca.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ahhhh!- salía corriendo toda desesperada la pobre pelirrosa.

…..

De regreso al juego de baseball, toda la familia estaba atenta, era el turno de Sai para batear.

-Esta es para usted, querido tío Jiraiya- le dedicaba su bateo, cosa que el mencionado puso los ojos en blanco, es cierto que amaba a su familia, pero este sobrino político a veces hacía que perdiera sus casillas de tan enfadoso que era.

-¡Ay hijo!- dijo Jiraiya antes de lanzarle la bola y cuando lo hizo, Sai logró batearla, no fue muy alto, pero si lo suficiente para correr a primera base.

-¡Agárrenla! ¡Agárrenla!- decía la abuela Tsunade.

-¡Pónchalo, pónchalo!- decía Ino desde la banca, ya que aún no le tocaba jugar. Konohamaru había logrado atrapar la pelota, iba corriendo tras su tío con el propósito de poncharlo, pero en eso le dio el ataque de la narcolepsia y se desplomó en el suelo; Naruto fue corriendo y le quitó la pelota para lanzársela a Hinata.

-¡Atrápala muchacha!- le gritaba Minato a la ojiperla, pero por desgracia para Hinata, el baseball no era su fuerte, así que cuando Naruto le lanzó la pelota, ella no pudo atraparla y se cayó, logrando así que Sai hiciera carrera.

-Konohamaru.- le decía Naruto a su sobrino, pero éste estaba ya en el quinto sueño.

….

Ya era algo tarde y la lluvia estaba muy fuerte, Sakura estaba toda empapada, así que como pudo agarró una hoja de una palmera y la usó como si fuera su paraguas.

-¡Sr. Bee!- gritaba ella con desesperación.

Ya llevaba como veinte minutos caminando, estaba asustada y desesperada de no encontrar ni si quiera un solo rastro de civilización. Lo único que veía eran árboles, plantas y uno que otro animal extraño.

-De toda la ropa que tengo, ¿por qué rayos tuve que traer puesto un vestido de novia? Y peor, con tacones. Y para variar tuve que traerme la bolsa más grande y pesada- se lamentaba Sakura y en un paso en falso que dio, se atoró en una especie de lodo.- ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué el lodo se mueve?- decía ella mientras se hundía cada vez más, ya que había caído en una especia de charco lleno de lodo, por ello éste le impedía que se sumergiera por completo.- Ay, no, mi bolsita no- decía levantando su bolsa para que no se hundiera, en eso ella volteó y pudo ver que un caballo estaba en la misma situación que ella- ¿Y tú cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- le preguntó al indefenso animal mientras empezaba a llorar de la frustración.

Rato después, la lluvia se había calmado y Sakura estaba profundamente dormida sobre el gran lodo. Ella realmente se había rendido, pero no muy lejos de ahí, alguien se lograba ver por atrás.

….

Ya era de noche en la ciudad, y los Uzumaki se habían ido a dormir, todos menos Naruto y Hinata quienes estaban acostados en la cama de ella, ni uno de los dos decía una palabra, solamente estaban ahí e intercambiaban unas cuantas miradas, pero Naruto decidió romper el silencio.

-¡Ay, estoy muerto!- decía con un suspiro el ojiazul y empezaba a cerrar sus ojos.

-Sí, yo también- le respondía ella- Oye, estuvo divertido el cumpleaños de tu tío ¿no?

-Ajá- le respondía ya entre suspiros, pues realmente se estaba quedando dormido.

-Me encantó porque fue un cumpleaños muy diferente, digo, siempre hay música, pastel, regalos, pero con el de tu tío aparte de lo común fueron puros juegos, jeje. Me encantó cómo Ino no podía aceptar que su propio esposo le ganara en Damas, y justo cuando ella le iba a ganar, su bebé le tumbó todo el juego, jajajajaa, eso fue divertido ¿no crees?- dijo ella volteando a ver a Naruto, pero él ya estaba bien dormido, cosa que puso algo nerviosa a ella- Oye, Naruto, pssss…. Te tienes que ir a tu cuarto- trataba de despertarlo, pero al ver que éste no reaccionaba y de ver que se veía muy sexy durmiendo en su cama, decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad y con algo de timidez, se empezó a acercar a él y se recostó sobre su pecho, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre él para abrazarlo.- ¡Buenas noches!- dijo ella y se dispuso a dormir.

Naruto en eso empezó a sentir un peso sobre él, así que abrió poco a poco sus ojos cuando en eso vio que Hinata estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho y lo abrazaba, al principio quiso moverse, ya que había reaccionado que se había quedado en su cuarto, pero al ver que ella estaba muy cómoda, decidió mejor no despertarla y como era su amiga del alma, vio que no tenía nada de malo y también le correspondió el abrazo, y así los dos esa noche durmieron muy felices.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, Sakura se encontraba recostada sobre un tapete, pero a diferencia de antes, ya no portaba su vestido, sino se encontraba en su fina ropa interior de encaje que usaría para la boda, despertaba poco a poco ya que escuchaba un ruido extraño, como si estuvieran golpeando algo; cuando abrió los ojos, pudo observar que ya no se encontraba en el charco, sino en una especie de choza. En eso vio una sombra y se asustó, pero lo que más le asustó fue ver que ya no tenía puesto su vestido y por instinto se cubrió con sus manos su pecho.

La sombra que veía empezaba tomar forma y pudo observar que era un hombre con un machete que cortaba quien sabe qué; ella decidió esconderse detrás de una silla que estaba ahí cerca, tenía mucho miedo, pues quién sabe qué tipo de lunático estaba ahí. La silla estaba junto a una mesa y ahí estaba un sartén, sin pensarlo dos veces agarró el utensilio _y_ con mucho cuidado se fue acercando a la pared que estaba cerca de una entrada que daba con lo que era la cocina, el lugar donde estaba el extraño. Ella se iba preparando para lo que fuera necesario y en eso el extraño empezó a acercarse hacia la entrada y cuando pasó cerca de ella, Sakura gritó:

-¡A corcus cañá!- y ¡bam!, le dio un santo trancazo a su captor en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.-¡Cielos! Creo que lo maté- dijo ella temerosa de que sucediera lo peor al ver que el hombre yacía en el suelo.

 **N/A: Jajajjaaja y bien, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿A quién habrá golpeado Sakura? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo…. Bueno, quiero agradecer por leer esta historia, en especial a:**

 **J.** **: mejor espera a que termine la historia para que no te llenes de spoilers xD**

 **Ale** **: Sí, a mí también me gustó la peli, por eso decidí adaptarla a NH y SS**

 **Sabaku: sip, Naruto siempre será tontito xD**

 **Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi** **: jajaja si te gustó el beso NH, espero te haya gustado que hayan dormido juntos xD jajaja**

 **MaKorra-Love-Forever** **: gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias :D y sí, para el próximo capítulo saldrá otro personaje esperado… jejeje**

 **Diamante no Mai** **: jajajaj wow, me encanta como te emocinas con la historia jejeje… y Garcioyama-san jeje , no, no me molesta xD…. Y sobre las notas de autora que me dices, eres la primera de TODOS los lectores de mis historias que me dice eso… de hecho no sabía eso de las reglas… es muy difícil para mí porque así escribo muchas historias, pero este capítulo traté de hacerlo sin notas para que pudieras leerlo** **…. y mientras sea algo escrito con respeto, no me molesta ;), gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **Beatriz Carol Lezcano** **: espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

 **ItsCatalina** **: jajajaja eres una tramposa xD…. Ya sabrás cómo acabará todo entonces T_T, bueno no spoilers ok? Jajaja**

 **Buneo, de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios que alegran mi día…. Yo soy conocida en el fandom del makorra y yohxanna, pero en sasusaku soy nueva,,, de hecho mi 1er historia en este fandom fue Navidad de locura,,, sólo que en este veo que hay más lectores y se agradece,,, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lejos de la civilización.**

 **N/A: Hola, hola a todos… muchas gracias por sus reviews, por lo visto esta historia está siendo más leída… por cierto, si alguien quiere agregarme, búsquenme en Facebook como Arianna Haruno :D así podremos platicar más agusto… bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación y de nuevo gracias por leer esta historia :3**

 _En el capítulo anterior:_

 _-¡A corcus cañá!- y ¡bam!, le dio un santo trancazo a su capturador en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente._

 _-¡Cielos! Creo que lo maté- dijo ella temerosa de que sucediera lo peor al ver que el hombre yacía en el suelo_

 _Continuación:_

Sakura veía cómo el hombre estaba inconsciente, sin más preámbulos tomó el machete que se encontraba al lado de él _,_ ya que si intentaba hacer otra cosa al menos ella tendría algo con qué amenazarlo. Ahí estaba parada frente a él, lo que pudo notar es que este hombre tenía un cuerpo musculoso, piel blanca y cabello negro, estaba algo sudoroso por el calor que hacía, no podía negar que era atractivo, pero eso no le daba el derecho de dejarla como estaba, y antes de que siguiera analizando al sujeto, éste se empezó a mover bruscamente.

-¡Ay!- se quejaba el ''secuestrador'' sobándose la cabeza cuando en eso vio que un machete apuntaba hacia él.- Tranquila, no hay necesidad de hacer eso.

-¡Shhh!- lo cayó Sakura.- Sólo hablas cuando yo te diga. ¿Me secuestraste?

-¿Te secuestré?- dijo él al momento que se levantaba- Te acabo de sacar de un pantano.

-Y también de mi vestido, ¿por qué estoy en ropa interior?- decía ella tratando de cubrirse con su otra mano.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Ahí está colgado.- le dijo haciendo que la pelirrosa volteara para comprobar que era cierto.- Ten, ponte esto- le decía él mientras le aventaba una camisa de hombre claro está, pero a ella no le importaba en ese momento, lo único que quería era cubrirse.

-Tú, deja de mirarme, voltéate- le ordenaba ella mientras se disponía a cambiar.

-Y si piensas que te secuestré, mira, aquí está la puerta, puedes irte.

-Pero por supuesto que me iré de aquí, piensas que me voy a quedar aquí atrapada con un extraño. ¿Dónde está tu auto?- demandaba Sakura.

-Afuera- dijo él sin importancia, así que Sakura salió, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el carro era un caballo.

-¿Es enserio?- decía ofendida la heredera, provocando que el joven se riera.

-Bonito auto, ¿no crees?- decía de forma divertida él.

-¡No es gracioso! Necesito por favor que me lleves al pueblo más cercano, donde haya un camión, avión, taxi lo que sea porque necesito regresar a Tokyo ya que me voy a casar este sábado y ¡no te acerques!- volvía amenazar Sakura con el machete a su captor.

-Tienes un animalito.

-¿Qué?

-Que tienes un animalito allá arriba- decía el joven señalando a una enorme tarántula que estaba colgada del pantalón.

-Ay sí, la típica excusa del animalito- pero en eso la ojijade volteó dónde él señalaba y se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que él decía- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!- gritaba ella con desesperación y se abalanzó con el extraño, él la cargaba y trataba de calmarla.

-Ey, ey, tranquila, tranquila- decía él mientras se acercaba a la araña para sostenerla- Mira, ¿ves? No pasa nada- y diciendo esto sacó a la tarántula de la casa; en eso él volvió a sostener el machete y se lo dio a Sakura.

\- Ten, para que estés segura. Entonces, me decías que el sábado te casas- decía él de manera que recargaba su brazo sobre la entrada quedando muy de frente de Sakura, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-¡Sí!- le contestó ella enseñándole su mano con su preciado anillo.

-Y, ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntaba él.

-Saku…Sakura Haruno- dijo ella muy orgullosa de su nombre.

-¿Haruno? La heredera de Industrias Haruno, ¿la hija de Kizashi Haruno? ¿El mismo creador de la marca de carros Haru?

-La mismísima.

-Vaya, entonces creo que puedo sacar provecho de esto y cobrar una buena fortuna.

-¿Qué? Pero tú.

-Jajaja, no es cierto, sólo bromeaba, realmente eres una molestia.

-¡Oye!

-Y Srta. Haruno, qué hace tan lejos de la civilización.

-No tengo la más mínima idea, sólo recuerdo que el día anterior tomé mucho y después estaba en este lugar- decía ella con su voz casi a punto de llorar.

-Sí, el alcohol suele provocar este tipo de efectos. Pero oye, relájate, ¿sí? Mi ''carro Haru'' no funciona de noche- decía él mientras se sentaba sobre el tapete.

-Oye y tú cómo te llamas.

-Es cierto, se me olvidó presentarme. Yo soy Sasuke- le decía mientras le sonreía, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Sakura, pues él realmente tenía una hermosa sonrisa y ahí ella pudo notar que él tenía unos ojos color negro, muy profundos de hecho, y por una extraña razón su rostro le era familiar.

-¿Y no tienes un apellido?

-Por el momento sólo dime por mi nombre.

-Bueno, Sasuke, y yo dónde voy a dormir. ¿Tienes cama, no?

-Está en reparación, así que por hoy tendrás que dormir junto a mí- decía Sasuke mientras señalaba donde él estaba. Sakura no estaba muy de acuerdo, ya que dormir al lado de un desconocido no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero qué otra opción tenía, así que haciendo muecas, se sentó junto al azabache.

\- Por cierto, Sakura, hace rato me pegaste con un sartén de hierro.

-¡Opps!- decía de forma irónica ella.

…..

Ya había amanecido en Konoha, la mayoría de la gente ya estaba despierta, todos menos una que aún se encontraba durmiendo en la cama.

-Hinata, Hinata despierta- le decía Naruto mientras la grababa con su cámara.

-No, cinco minutos más- decía ella aún somnolienta.

-¡Hinata!

-¡Ehh!- reaccionó ella despertándose de golpe, dándose cuenta que Naruto la grababa.

\- Ya, cierra eso- le decía apagando la cámara.

-Arréglate mi amor, que hoy seguirán los festejos- dijo Naruto de lo más natural, haciendo que a Hinata casi se le saliera el corazón.

-¿Mi amor?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Estuvo cursi ¿no? Mejor te digo ¿gorda? ¿Sexy? Sai le decía lechón a su esposa cuando eran novios.

-Ehh, mi amor suena bien, jeje- decía ella.

-Bueno, apúrate a alistarte- decía el rubio mientras salía de la habitación dejando a Hinata que sentía que flotaba en las nubes.

…

Al igual que en la ciudad, en la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes el sol estaba muy resplendente, Sakura se despertaba poco a poco, al principio se espantó pues no recordaba dónde estaba, pero una vez que recordó todo decidió irse a cambiar, ya que afuera escuchaba voces y tenía curiosidad por saber quiénes eran. Una vez cambiada de nuevo con su vestido de novia, que en lugar de blanco ahora era beige debido al lodo, decidió asomarse para ver quiénes eran y las personas que vio eran Sasuke con una señora, posible nativa del lugar. No sabía con exactitud de lo que hablaban, pero él se portaba de una forma muy amable con la señora; ya una vez terminada la plática, Sakura salió y fue hasta su encuentro.

-¿No que la boda era hasta el sábado?- le dijo Sasuke, pues ella tenía puesto su vestido de nuevo.

-Jejeje, qué gracioso. Y ese caballo a dónde nos llevará, ¿al desierto?

-No, al centro de la aldea

-¿Qué no estamos en la aldea?

-Sí y no.

-Explícate.

-Bueno, sí es la aldea, pero no donde está la civilización, sino que esta parte es de las afueras de la ciudad por así decirlo. Es un pantano y aquí vive cierta cantidad de personas. Velo como si fuera un pequeño condado de la ciudad-

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y en el centro hay aeropuertos?- pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera responderle, un grupo de niños se acercó a él y lo empezaron a abrazar; Sakura estaba muy sorprendida, realmente la gente lo quería. Ya una vez que abrazó a todos, Sasuke empezó a caminar junto al caballo.

-Ni de loca me subo a ese caballo, te juro- decía ella con algo de indignación.

-¿Me juras?

-Sí, te juro.

-Está bien- dijo Sasuke y seguía caminando junto a su animal.

Sakura caminaba a los adentros del pantano que pertenecía a la aldea, Sasuke ahora montaba su caballo mientras ella sacaba su celular con la esperanza de que obtuviera señal, pero nada.

-Oye, tú, espera- le decía la ojiverde a Sasuke, pero él sólo estaba chiflando.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo también sé chiflar- decía mientras intentaba imitarlo. -Cuando te dije te juro, fue sólo una expresión, no era literal- decía la heredera mientras batallaba con todas las raíces de los árboles.- No puedo caminar con estos zapatos, me están matando y ahora sí es literal. ¡Te juro!

-¡A ver!- decía Sasuke mientras se bajaba de su animal y se dirigía con ella.- ¿Te molestan mucho esos zapatos?

-Sí, me duele mucho el dedo chiquito- decía ella con su voz a punto de quebrarse. -De acuerdo, siéntate- le ordenada él a la pelirrosa haciendo que ella se sentara en una de las grandes raíces que había. Sasuke le levantó un poco el vestido para poder ver y sostener sus pies, cosa que Sakura creyó que él le daría un masaje. -¡Uy, sí! Qué amable, eh, no sabes cuánto me duele y… ¡Ahhhh!- gritó ella ante la sorpresa de ver cómo el pelinegro le rompía los tacones a sus carísimos stilletos de encaje.- ¿Qué?

-Listo, asunto arreglado, adiós a tus molestos zapatos- le decía Sauke mientras le entregaba sus tacones.

-¿Sabes cuánto me tarde en poder conseguir estos zapatos? Y luego para que… ay, ya, olvídalo.- decía resignada Sakura.

…

Habían pasado ya casi una hora caminando, ahora Sakura montaba el caballo.

-¿Y si cantamos una canción?- decía ella, ya que estaba demasiado aburrida.

-Cómo cual.

-No sé, la de ''El largo beso de despedida''.

-Mmmm, no lo creo.

-Ok, bueno, alguna de tu pueblo- le decía ella.

Ahora se encontraban cruzando un riachuelo, realmente Sakura no había parado de hablar, y a Sasuke ya le estaba empezando a cansar sus quejas.

-Voy a llegar a Tokyo aunque tenga que cruzar el Mar Rojo, literal- decía la ojiverde.

-No es el Mar Rojo, no es literal.

-Ey, es una expresión, relájate- ahora ella le decía al ojinegro.

Una vez cruzando el riachuelo, Sakura de nuevo se montó en el animal y seguía hablando.

-Mi mejor amiga es la típica muchacha que está enamorada de su mejor amigo y no se atreve a…

-Por qué no mejor escuchamos el ruido de los pajaritos- le interrumpió Sasuke, ya que sinceramente no aguantaba cada lamento de la ojiverde.

-Te estaba contando de mi amiga.

-Y yo de los pajaritos, realmente eres una fastidiosa.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué grosero eres!

-No, grosero jamás. Soy honesto- decía el pelinegro provocando que Sakura se callara y se molestara por el comentario.

Rato después se encontraban en otro riachuelo, ya casi llegaban al centro de la aldea, pero aún faltaba un tramo.

-Sasuke, ¿me cargas?- decía ella con dulzura en su voz.

-¿Te cargo?

-Ay sí, por favor.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sasuke, pero en vez de cargarla como princesa, la cargó como si fuera un costal.

-¡Ay, no! Así, no, bájame, ahhhh- gritaba la pobre pelirrosa ya que Sasuke no la cargó como ella esperaba.

-OK.

-No, no, súbeme, súbeme, súbeme.

-Oh, decídete.

-¡Qué horror! Como costal de papas- se quejaba Sakura.

Había pasado otra hora y todavía no llegaban a la dichoso aldea.

-Y dime Sasuke-kun.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Sí, estoy siendo irónica, ya que eres un hombre muy ''atento y caballeroso''. Dime, así tratas a todas las mujeres que conoces- preguntaba Sakura.

-Bueno, digamos que no soy perfecto como tu novio y… sabes qué, eso no existe, los caballeros así como tú los llamas.

-Ok, según tú.

-Sí… te juro- ahora él le regreso su expresión a la pelirrosa.

-¿Me juras?

-Sí, así que andando- decía Sasuke disponiéndose a caminar de nuevo.

-Ay, ¿falta mucho?- preguntó Sakura.

-Ya estuviéramos allá si no te pararas cada cinco minutos a checar tu celular, y eso sí es literal- al decirle eso, Sakura se sentó y empezó a llorar sacando todo lo que se había aguantado; Sasuke al verla así sintió algo de lástima y se acercó donde ella estaba.

-¿Se puede saber ahora qué pasa, molestia?

-Me duele todo, estoy toda sudada, me duelen las pompis, me están sudando las bubis, y sé que no te importa pero… tengo muchísima hambre- sollozaba Sakura.

-Ey, tranquila, deja de llorar, a ver, respira- se acercaba el azabache con ella para calmarla.

-Eso trato, pero no puedo.

-A ver, tranquila.

-Está bien- decía ella mientras empezaba a calmarse- ¿Por qué no me cazas algo?

-¿Eh? Ah, y como…como qué se te antoja.

-Un pollito rostizado- decía ella provocando que Sasuke sólo se riera.

-Y el pollo lo quieres con papas o algo más.

-Con… con ramen sabría riquísimo.

-Ok, bueno pues, sólo que hay un problema… en el pantano no hay pollos, y mucho menos pollitos rostizados, ¿ok?

-Bueno entonces, un tucán o un ave de esas exóticas, pero por favor- seguía llorando Sakura, cosa que a Sasuke le parecía algo gracioso ver cómo una chica de dinero trataba de sobrevivir en la jungla pantanosa.- Serías mi héroe, te juro- trataba de sonar más animada.

-¿Me juras?

-Sí, te juro.

-Yo te voy a jurar algo; yo he visto de todo en esta vida… y a ti- le decía a la ojiverde, aunque ella realmente no sabía si era un cumplido o una ofensa.

\- Bien, me voy, pero sin llorar, ¿de acuerdo? Ya que es algo molesto.

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, no te muevas, enseguida regreso- diciendo esto, Sasuke dejó a una desconsolada Sakura a esperar por su comida.

….

De regreso en Tokyo, Sasori se encontraba con su agente, ya que Sakura había desaparecido y como no contestaba su celular, esto le preocupó algo. Se encontraba en el lugar donde su prometida había montado un espectáculo en una boda, ya que para desgracia de ella, uno de los meseros logró reconocerla y contactó al pelirrojo.

-Le digo que se la llevó en la parte de atrás de su troca, yo le grité y grité para que se detuviera pero no me escuchó, de seguro ya está en su rancho- le decía el testigo a Sasori.

-A ver, me puedes dar la dirección.

-Sí, es Ranchería Rayo Nublado, en la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes- le decía el testigo al pelirrojo mientras éste anotaba en su celular.

-¿Qué colonia?

-No, por eso, en la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes, que está casi al sur del País del Rayo.

-Ay, ajá- decía incrédulo Sasori.

-Pero si le digo la verdad, yo soy amigo de Killer Bee y él vive ahí.

-¿Es enserio?- seguía sin creer Sasori de que su prometida estuviera en los confines de la tierra, en eso su celular sonó- ¿Bueno? Hola suegro, sí, ya di con el señor que vio a su hija…ajá…sí.., no se preocupe, ya sé dónde está, no es necesario que llame a la policía, para eso estoy yo, recuerde que yo por su hija iría hasta el fin del mundo… de acuerdo, cualquier cosa yo le llamo.. ajá…sí… de acuerdo, hasta entonces, adiós.- y diciendo esto, colgó- Ay Sakura Haruno, ¿dónde rayos te has metido?

 **N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…. El Rancho Rayo Nublado lo inventé jaja juntando la aldea oculta entre las nubes con el país del rayo xD. ¿Sasori descubrirá dónde está Sakura? Bueno, no dejen de leer esta historia**

J. : jajja lástima, sí está muy padre la peli, yo la amé… pero entonces ya sabes eh,. Shh con spoilers

Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi: sip, tenías razón, el personaje que recibió el sartenazo fue Sasuke xD.

MaKorra-Love-Forever: gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo :D

Diamante no Mai: ¿así que de dónde eres querida compañera? Y sí, Sai es Sai, siempre perdido en su mundo xD Hagamos Corcus-Cañá todos juntos xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Enamorándome de ti.**

 **N/A: Hola, pues aquí está otra actualización y la verdad me da gusto que haya más lectores, ya estoy en la mitad de este fanfic, así que disfrútenlo xD…**

Sakura seguía esperando a Sasuke, ya se había tardado y eso le preocupaba.

-Me preguntó dónde estará, mientras no me haya abandonado… no, no creo ¿o sí?- se interrogaba la pobre chica, aunque había algo en ese joven que se le hacía muy familiar- Ahora que lo pienso, yo he visto ese rostro en algún lugar… pero dónde- se decía ella cuando en eso un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿Sasuke?- decía mientras agarraba el sartén que estaba en el costal del caballo- ¿Sasuke, eres tú?- pero al no escuchar respuesta siguió avanzando y justo cuando iba a lanzar su sartén vio que el que hacía ruido era un niño, a juzgar por su vestuario se dio cuenta que era un aldeano de la Nube.-¡Hola!- le saludaba.

-¡Hola!- le respondió el niño con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, creo que tendremos más compañía.

…..

Sasori seguía hablando por teléfono, preguntando dónde quedaba el lugar donde su prometida se hallaba y buscando la manera de llegar ahí; después de varias llamadas colgó su teléfono.

-Bien, ya sé cómo llegar.

-¿Entonces, seguimos con la boda?- le decía su agente, Deidara.

-Sí, así que llama a la organizadora para decirle que ya localicé a la novia, y de paso a mi suegro para que no mande a llamar a los medios.

-De acuerdo- decía el agente mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-Muy bien, gracias testigo por informarme, aquí está su pago por la información- le decía Sasori mientras le daba unos cuantos Ryōs.

-Muchas gracias, la verdad no se hubiera molestado.

-No, yo insisto, no hay nada más importante que mi prometida, ahora si me disculpas, iré en este preciso momento a su búsqueda- pero cuando decía eso, una muchacha con un mini vestido pasó cerca de él, provocando que el pelirrojo dirigiera su mirada a ella.- De acuerdo, iré en cuanto sepa quién es esta hermosa mujer- y tras decir esto fue persiguiendo a la muchacha, no cabe duda que Sasori era un mujeriego.

…

Sasuke, Sakura y el nuevo invitado se encontraban caminando, ahora el niño montaba el caballo.

-Y dime Sasuke-kun, ¿ya llegamos?

-No, pero ya casi. Ah, por cierto, lo prometido es deuda, toma tu pollito- decía el ojinegro mientras le enseñaba un ave muerta a la prometida.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritó ella.- Pero, pero, tiene plumas.

-A ver, ¿no querías un ave? Yo cazo, tú cocinas, yo hombre, tú mujer, ¿o no es así tu mundito?- decía con sarcasmo el azabache.

-Bueno, por qué no mejor me dices que me odias y punto, suficiente tengo con que me llames molestia- al decir eso Sakura, Sasuke quería contestarle, pero se dio cuenta que no valía la pena llevarla mal con ella. Realmente su límite de paciencia se estaba agotando y él reconocía que tenía un carácter fuerte, así que no quiso seguir discutiendo porque acabaría peor la situación.

En eso Sasuke empezó a ver que ese lugar no era conocido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sakura.

-¿Ya te perdiste?- preguntó con ironía.

-¡No, tsk! Para nada, deja de ser enfadosa.

-A ver, por qué los hombres nunca pueden aceptar que están perdidos- decía la ojiverde mientras aventaba su bolsa y esto llamó mucho la atención del caballo.

-Porque la diferencia es que este hombre que tienes en frente no se perdió, está buscando un atajo.

-¡Oiga! ¡Oiga!- decía el niño a Sakura, pero ella estaba muy ocupada discutiendo con Sasuke.

-Jajajajaa, sí como no, nosotros creemos que ya te perdiste.

-Eh, molestia.

-¡Qué ya te dije que no me llames así! Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? Soy S-A-K-U-R-A. A ver repite.

-Sí, eh… S-a-k-u-r-a. Te habla Tin Tin.

-¿Qué pasa, Tin…? ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Nooooo! Mi bolsa, mi bolsa, suéltala- gritaba con desesperación la pelirrosa al ver que el animalito destrozaba su bolsa, Sasuke y Tin Tin se reían de ello.- Ayúdame, anda haz algo- ordenaba ella.

-¡Opps!- Ahora fue el turno del pelinegro de burlarse.

-No te rías, no es gracioso- decía haciendo pucheros, la heredera.

-No, tienes razón- decía con un tono de seriedad Sasuke, pero a los pocos segundos no pudo aguantarse y se volvió a reír, pero esta vez todos se rieron del acontecimiento, algo que de seguro Sakura jamás olvidaría.

…..

Ya era de noche en Konoha, y esa noche era de karaoke. Los Uzumaki estaban juntos y era el turno de Sai de cantar, sinceramente no tenía la mejor voz, pero él estaba muy inspirado. Al terminar de cantar, todos aplaudieron, sobre todo Ino que le chiflaba de la emoción, aunque sabían que no era cantante, pero era familia y todos se divertían.

-Bueno, pues ahora para armonizar esta noche, invito a que pase el rey de la batería, Konohamaru.- presentaba Naruto, ya que él era el anfitrión de las noches de karaoke.

\- ¡Bravo!- decía la familia ya que el pequeño Konohamaru tocaría un solo; en eso él subió al escenario y empezó a tocar el instrumento, era un ritmo sencillo pero movido, la familia empezaba a bailar al compás de lo que tocaba, realmente tocaba muy bien para tener ocho años, pero justo cuando empezaba a acelerar, ¡paff! Le dio el ataque de narcolepsia y se quedó dormido sobre su propia batería. Todos se quedaron callados, Temari iba a ir a cargar a su sobrino cuando en eso de la nada, Konohamaru despertó y siguió tocando hasta terminar su música. De nuevo todos le aplaudieron.

-Bueno, bueno, pero qué talento tiene el pequeño Konohamaru, al menos sabemos que él sí llegará a ser famoso, jajajaja, no te creas primo Sai- bromeaba Naruto.- Bueno, ahora la siguiente participante es alguien que hace esto de manera profesional, pero la verdad tuvimos que rogarle mucho para que se animara, así que con ustedes: Hinata- decía el rubio y la familia empezaba a echarle porras y aplaudirle. La morena subió al escenario, estaba algo nerviosa y Naruto notó eso, y en cuanto la música le dio pie, ella empezó a cantar:

- _Hablas de repente_ _  
_ _Y tu disco suena suavemente_ _  
_ _Eres tan distinto_ _  
_ _Cuando vas saltando entre la gente_ _  
_ _Por favor…_

En eso Naruto vio que realmente ella estaba algo nerviosa, así que para ayudarla él decidió cantar con ella y la verdad, él no cantaba nada mal.

 _no hay nada más que amor_ _  
_ _La lluvia llueve, el mar se mueve_ _  
_ _Y cada instante es tan distinto_ _  
_ _Pero no,_ _  
_ _no me puedes dejar así_ _  
_ _Como un/a tonto pensando en ti_ _  
_ _Sin saber por qué te vas_ _  
_ _No no no no_ _  
_ _No me puedes dejar así_ _  
_ _Quédate un poco más aquí_ _  
_ _Quédate un poquito más_

Los dos eran una bomba en el escenario, Hinata había recuperado su confianza y a la vez su hermosa voz salió de nuevo sorprendiendo a todos, pero sobre todo a Naruto que no dejaba de verla. Minato veía esa escena muy feliz, realmente veía en los ojos de ellos algo muy especial cuando estaban juntos. Cuando terminó la canción, todos se levantaron a aplaudirles. Hinata de lo feliz que estaba corrió con Natuto a abrazarlo y él muy gustoso le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!- demandaba Kushina al ver a los tórtolos felices, haciendo que toda la familia cantara a coro "Beso". A ambos no les quedó otra opción más que obedecer, así que lentamente fueron juntando sus labios y se empezaron a besar. La familia gritaba de emoción; a diferencia del primer beso que Hinata le dio al rubio para demostrar que él era su "novio", no lo sentía fingido, sino real, tan real que pareciera que Naruto también le correspondía y ella disfrutaba cada roce de labios.

Rato más tarde, Hinata estaba en su habitación ya con su pijama puesta, estaba demasiado feliz que quería platicarle lo que le acababa de suceder a Sakura, así que le marcaba a su celular, pero para su desgracia, nunca le contestó. Mientras seguía tratando de llamarle no se dio cuenta que Naruto entraba en su habitación.

-¿Viste la cara de mi papá? Le encantó- decía él de cierta forma, algo seductor.

-Sí- le respondió Hinata.

-¿Encontraste a Sakura?

-No.

-¿No? ¡Qué raro!

-Sí- decía la morena mientras comenzaba a reírse y ya no sabía si era de los nervios o de la emoción.- ¿Qué raro, no?

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso, lo de besarnos frente a tu familia- seguía ella riéndose.

-Sí, estuvo chistoso- decía con algo de nervios el ojiazul.

-Sí y más cuando te besas con alguien y no sientes nada es como ¡ey! qué pasa, no siento nada, jajajaja- ya Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que no tenía idea de lo que decía, pues quién no se pondría nerviosa al tener a semejante hombre en una camiseta sin mangas, exponiendo sus musculosos brazos y más que sus pectorales se marcaban.

-¿No sentiste nada?- preguntó algo ofendido Naruto.

-No… ¿tú?

-¡Hmp! No, nada tampoco- dijo él sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Así que nada, ¿eh?- ahora ella era la ofendida.- Bueno, pero es normal ¡eh! Digo porque así como que, qué bien besas, pues no- decía la ojiperla.

-Sí, lo mismo digo, dattebayo- dijo él haciendo que Hinata volteara de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eh? Digo, pues, creo que para eso se necesita más tiempo de prueba, porque así pues no funciona- decía Naruto acercándose poco a poco a la morena.

-¿Prueba? Cómo qué prueba, no tengo idea a lo que te…- pero no pudo terminar de decir más, ya que sintió cómo unos labios se apoderaban de su boca y el beso cada vez más se tornaba más apasionado. Cuando pararon por falta de aire, Hinata solo se quedó ahí con los ojos cerrados y estaba más roja que un tomate, realmente ese beso fue de sorpresa y ella había quedado hipnotizada.

-¿Sentiste algo?- preguntó Naruto sosteniéndole su cara, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, él sintió que fue una pérdida de tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hinata se aventó hacia sus brazos.

-Necesito comprobarlo- dijo ella y empezó a besarlo con demasiada pasión, Naruto no se quedó atrás y la empezó a besar de la misma manera, y no sólo eso, sino también la empezó a acariciar, y tanto era el fuego entre ellos que terminaron cayéndose sobre la cama; esa noche sin duda iba ser la mejor noche de ambos.

 **N/A: No escribo lemmon, soy pésima para eso jajajajaja, así que se los dejaré a su imaginación xD… Ah, por cierto, aquí puse a Konohamaru de 8 años, sé que es más grande, pero así quise dejarlo jeje. De nuevo quiero agradecer a:**

 **LizzGabby** **: gracias por leer mis historias de nuevo jejej… así que no spoilers :D**

 **MaKorra-Love-Forever** **: jajajaj qué linda eres! Y aquí Naruto se mostró más pasional jajjajajaj, ahora entiendo por qué tuvieron a Boruto luego luego xD jajajajja**

 **J.** **: ya actualicé jejej y sí… tú shhhhhhhh secreto xD**

 **Kathvalmont, o0o vero-chan o0o, hina69: gracias por poner esta historia en sus alertas** **Y bueno, a esperar el siguiente capítulo…. Nos vemos ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Noche de charlas.**

 **N/A: Bueno chicos, aquí ya actualicé con nuevo capítulo…. Y OMG estoy que lloro de la felicidad con este hermoso último capítulo de Naruto Gaiden… fue taaaan hermosooooo… y hubiera sido perfecto si hubiera un ss beso, pero con su amor entre ellos me es más que suficiente…. Jeje bueno, ya me calmo y dsifruten la lectura**

Al fin Sasuke, Tin Tin y Sakura había llegado al lugar, se podía ver al fin la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes.

-Mira, ya llegamos a la civilización- dijo Sasuke.

-Claro, según National Geographic- decía con algo de sarcasmo, Sakura.

Sakura.-Oh, sí, lo olvidaba, tú esperabas edificios y centros comerciales. Pues no, este es uno de los pueblos más grandes y está situado en una gama de altas montañas, y está, literalmente, escondida entre las nubes

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de las alturas- decía con algo de nerviosismo la pelirrosa.

-¿No me digas que te dan miedo las alturas?

-Bueno, pues no te digo.

-Jajaja, sin duda eres fastidiosa.

-¿Y qué estamos haciendo en este lugar, Sasuke-kun?

-Vine a entregar unas cosas- justo al decir esto, un grupo de niños corrieron a abrazar al azabache.

-¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!- le gritaban los niños que se le amontonaban, esto hizo sorprender mucho a Sakura, ya que le veía cara de todo menos de un doctor.

-Ya llegó el doctor, vino a traernos las medicinas… ¡Ah, Tin Tin! Aquí está Tin Tin- decía una de las aldeanas mientras iba a recoger a su hijo.- ¿Dónde encontró a mi niño, señorita?- le preguntaba la madre a Sakura.

-Ah, estaba ahí en el bosque, hizo unos ruidos y pensé que era un animal, pero me di cuenta que sólo era este niño.

-Pues muchas gracias por encontrarlo.

-Ay, qué bonito vestido- le dijo otra muchacha que se acercaba a la pelirrosa.

-¡Gracias! Era… era más blanco.

….

En la mansión de los Uzumaki, Hinata y Naruto se encontraban jugando con Konohamaru, de milagro aún no se había quedado dormido y aprovechaban el momento. No se daban cuenta que la abuela Kushina y Minato estaban viéndolos.

-¡Qué lindos se ven juntos!- decía Kushina.

-Vaya que sí- le respondió su esposo.

-Ya era hora que Naruto sentara cabeza, realmente esa chica es perfecta para él, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, ese brillo en sus ojos, me recuerda cuando te conocí- decía Kushina al momento que su esposo le depositaba un tierno beso en su cabeza.

Naruto y Hinata seguían jugando, pero ya habían dicho que era muy bueno para ser verdad, pues Konohamaru volvió a caer en su ataque de sueño, así que los dos se dispusieron a cargar al pequeño para llevarlo dentro de la casa.

-Bueno, fue bueno mientras duró- dijo Hinata.

-Ya sé, creo que hizo récord.

-¿Y le pasa todo el tiempo?

-Sí, es que se cayó de chiquito.

-¡Oh!

Ya era la tarde en Konoha y después de lo de anoche, Naruto decidió quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de Hinata, claro, como era a escondidas, se aseguraba que todos estuvieran en sus respectivas habitaciones para así pasarse a la de su amada, sólo que esta vez no se dio cuenta que alguien lo descubriría, y ese alguien era Ino. Ella se había ido por un vaso con agua a la cocina y cuando subió para irse a la recámara que compartía con su esposo e hijo, escuchó que en la habitación de Hinata provenían ruidos, así que decidió ir a ver qué pasaba, y puso su cabeza cerca de la puerta para escuchar.

-¡Nooo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo!- escuchaba Ino, quedándose un poco extrañada, así que decidió inclinar más su cabeza para escuchar mejor.

Del otro lado del cuarto, la ojiperla estaba encima de un rubio sin camiseta, ya que ese día hacía mucho calor, pero no estaban en la cama por otro motivo, sino porque Hinata le había quitado un libreto al ojiazul y él no quería que ella no leyera.

-A ver, qué dice, interior de la cafetería, yo, ansioso, vestido de un traje negro…

-Hinata, mejor te lo digo yo- decía él al fin zafándose de la morena, ya que lo tenía tapándole la boca.

-A ver, quiero escucharla- le decía ella mientras le entregaba el libreto.

-Muy bien, pues dice que Menma y Sayumi son mejores amigos, pero Menma está perdidamente enamorado de Sayumi…

-Oh, muy enamorado- le seguía el juego Hinata y le daba un beso a Naruto.

-Sí, él siempre la ha amado, en fin, un día él le hace una promesa, le dice que si algún día a ella le rompen el corazón, él va a estar ahí para salvarla y para cumplirle sus sueños…

-¿Qué sueños?- interrumpió la morena que ya estaba muy interesada en la historia.

-Pues viajar por el mundo, casarse…

-¡Ah, casarse! ¿Y dónde es la boda?

-Ok, la boda…

-¿Dónde es la boda?- decía más emocionada.

-La boda sería en Tokyo, acá grande y familiar, pero algo muy diferente a las típicas bodas- le decía emocionado Naruto a su ahora novia, pero Ino no escuchaba bien y ella misma empezaba a enredarse con todo lo que oía.

-Claro, ya te entendí, o sea, la boda es acá que ella use el vestido, pero en vez de zapatillas usa…

-¡Tennis converse!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y también las damas de honor- le dijo ella.

-Sí, y en la iglesia en vez de rosas las flores sean…

-¡Lilias!- volvieron a coincidir los dos.

-¡Exacto! Y en vez de la típica comida acá toda elegante, tendrían ramen- decía feliz el ojiazul.

-¡Por supuesto! El ramen está increíble.

-Sí, ¿verdad?

-Y bueno y… y luego qué pasa.- Hinata seguía muy metida en la historia, e Ino que estaba escuchando, le empezó a dar sueño, así que con cuidado se fue retirando de la puerta y se fue dirigiendo a su recámara tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para que ellos no la escucharan.

-Pues, a ella le rompen el corazón; él se entera, va a buscarla para cumplir su promesa, va dispuesto a confiarle su amor, pero cuando llega, pues… no puede.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con algo de nostalgia la morena.

-Pues porque ella tiene mucho miedo y… porque ella ahora quiere otras cosas… y hasta ahí voy- decía con algo de tristeza, Naruto.

-Oh… bueno, pues, tienen que terminar juntos ¿no? Porque ellos son mejores amigos- decía acercándose a él.

-La verdad es que… ya no sé cómo termina.

-Ay, no se vale eh, me dejaste picada- decía sonriendo la morena dándole un pequeño golpecito a su novio.

-Tú también a mí- le dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa que hacía temblar a Hinata, y en eso los dos volvieron a juntar sus labios, llenándose de besos otra noche más.

….

En la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes ya había oscurecido también. Sakura se había ido a casa de unas muchachas del lugar para que la cambiaran, porque realmente ya no soportaba usar tremendo vestido en ese lugar tan caluroso. Sasuke ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, pues no la había visto prácticamente en todo el día, andaba caminando en su búsqueda cuando en eso ella sale de una de las chozas vestida de un atuendo típico de ese lugar, era algo sencillo pero sin duda el color verde resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, y la forma en cómo se había peinado hacía que su cara resaltara más; sin duda Sasuke no podía negar que ella era hermosa.

-Y… ¿qué tal?- le preguntaba ella jugando un poco con su cabello.

-Nada mal- le dijo, aunque por dentro él quería decirle que se veía bellísima.

-¿Nada mal? Ja, debí imaginarlo, el ''caballero'' como siempre sabe cómo tratar a una mujer.

-Ey, al menos prefiero ser honesto.

-Honesto, sí cómo no.

-Bueno, ya, ya… realmente si quieres escuchar mi humilde opinión, entonces te diré que te ves… te ves muy bien- le dijo esta vez son sinceridad en su mirada.

-Ah…eh, gracias- dijo algo sonrojada.- ¿No crees que se ve algo, muy llamativo?

-Jajaja, no, para nada- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a ver si entendí bien. Mañana es la boda del jefe de la aldea y el curandero de la selva es el invitado de honor- decía Sakura refiriéndose al ojinegro, provocando que él se riera por el comentario.

-Pues tanto así como el curandero de la selva, no soy.

-Pero, sí vas por el mundo ayudando a comunidades y así, ¿no?

-Hago lo que puedo, en verdad.

-¿De dónde eres? Digo a juzgar por tu acento diría que eres de… ¡de Konoha!

-Vaya, qué comes qué adivinas.

-¡Lo sabía! Aunque por una extraña razón, siento que he visto tu rostro en algún lado-decía ella haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera un poco nervioso por el comentario.

-Pues, he andado de aquí para allá que la verdad ya ni sé de dónde soy, tal vez una vez viajaste a un lugar y me viste entre la gente.

-Puede ser, pero, insisto en que he visto tu rostro en algún lugar.

-Todos siempre tienen un conocido que se parece a alguien.

-Y en cuál de todos esos lugares, dejaste a la esposa- preguntó con mucha curiosidad la pelinegra, haciendo incomodar un poco al doctor.- ¿Eh? Dime, no creas que no lo vi, ahí en tu dedo está el anillote- trataba de enfadarlo un poco ella.

-Era mi prometida, se llamaba Suyen.- dijo en un tono serio haciendo que la sonrisa de Sakura se borrara por completo.

-Yo… lo siento, no sabía.

-Descuida.

-Y hace cuánto tiempo fue que…

-Hace dos años.

-De verdad lo siento.- dijo ella de forma sincera. Se había creado un ambiente algo incómodo y ninguno de los dos decía algo; Sasuke por lo mientras se preparaba un jugo de mango y ella sólo meditaba, hasta que por fin decidió romper el hielo. –Sabes, me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo.

-Me parece muy bien- le dijo él mostrándole una sonrisa.- Entonces tú…

-Pero si habrá alguna aldeana que haga latir tu corazón, ¿no?- le dijo ella volviendo a su forma de ser.

-No, no lo hay.

-¿No? Bueno, pero sí te volverías a comprometer para casarte con alguien

-No… bueno, no, no sé, no lo creo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Sí tú estás muy…- pero se calló Sakura antes de que pudiera decir la palabra guapo- Digo, estás muy joven, físicamente estás más o menos.

-Ah, jajaa, oye tú también estás más o menos- le decía de forma divertida, el pelinegro.

-Ah, muchas gracias por el cumplido, jajaja- se reía la Sakura junto a él- No, pero ya enserio, ¿por qué no?

-Porque casarse no es un juego, Sakura.- lo dijo de una forma tan seria que ella se quedó sin palabras- Y porque encontrar una mujer como Suyen… creo que estará un poco complicado. Suyen era… inteligente, era muy, pero muy divertida, tenía las manos más hermosas que yo vi en mi vida, tenía un lunar en su frente que ella odiaba pero a mí me gustaba… no sé, a mí me encantaba, sus ojos eran verdes, así color verde esmeralda…. Su cabello era ondulado y rojo… desgraciadamente a mi padre no le agradaba que ella no fuera de mi clase, porque eso sí, antes de ser doctor, yo tenía otro puesto, digamos que era el ''heredero'' a una gran fortuna, pero sentía que ese no era mi destino, así que decidí renunciar a todo aquello; mi madre me ayudó a pagar la escuela de medicina a espaldas de mi padre… ella realmente quería que fuera feliz… me comprometí con Suyen a escondidas de mi familia, je, ya teníamos todo planeado para nuestra boda secreta, el salón, los invitados, todo… la amaba muchísimo, ¿sabes? Todo era increíble a su lado… pero desgraciadamente yo viajaba mucho para hacer mis prácticas como doctor, al principio eran días, después semanas, meses… a tal grado que casi no podía verla y ella me demandaba eso, ya que la boda se aplazaba cada día. Un día ella empezó a sentirse mal, al principio pensábamos que era una simple migraña… pero cuando vimos lo que era, fue demasiado tarde; el cáncer había invadido su cerebro y no había nada que no se pudiera hacer… le dije que jamás me dedicaría a la medicina, ya que por eso no pasé los últimos días a su lado, pero ella me hizo prometerle que jamás dejaría la carrera que amaba por sentirme culpable, que al contrario, que si yo seguía en eso, ella nunca se iría de mi lado, porque así tendría un motivo para luchar por salvar la vida de las demás personas. Ella era… simplemente perfecta- decía Sasuke con un tono de tristeza en su voz, casi a punto de llorar, hace mucho que no se desahogaba y realmente sintió un alivio en poder contárselo a la pelirrosa. Sakura meditaba todo lo que él le dijo, realmente la había conmovido, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sasuke había pasado por dolor. Pero para que la tristeza no siguiera, ella quiso animarlo un poco.

-¿Ves? Ves como si hay alguien perfecto.

-No, jaja, claro que no- ya empezaba a sonreír de nuevo el ojinegro.

-Sí, tú mismo lo dijiste.

-No, pero ella no era perfecta, por ejemplo, cuando peleábamos ella siempre tenía que tener la razón…

-Ah, señor, es que las mujeres siempre tenemos la razón.

-Pero ella lo hacía de una manera particular en que no te dejaba otro remedio más que rendirte, era una molestia a veces.

-Ja, creo que se me hace familiar esa frase- dijo Sakura provocando un sonrojo en el azabache.

-¡Hmp! No sé, yo soy de los que piensan que para que una relación funcione… hay que dejarse ir- decía Sasuke viéndola a los ojos, haciendo que ella de nuevo reflexionara cada palabra.

-Cómo me gustaría que Sasori…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te deja?- ahora él la interrumpió.

-No sé, a veces creo que no me pone mucha atención.

-Pienso que él, no sé, debería dejarte ganar- dijo él viéndola con unos ojos penetrantes haciendo que ella también lo mirara de esa forma- Sí, debería dejarte ganar y también deberías probar el jugo de mango que acabo de hacer, ¡mmm! Está delicioso- diciendo esto, Sasuke le dio de su jugo a Sakura.

-¡Mmmmm!

-¿Te gustó?

-Sí, está delicioso- decía mientras le daba otro sorbo al jugo.

Realmente esa misma noche, ambas amigas habían pasado un rato agradable platicando con personas del sexo opuesto y siendo ellas mismas, sin fingir ante los demás y eso era algo que realmente habían disfrutado.

 **N/A: Bien, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy…. Y sí jaja, puse a Menma como personaje del mismo Naruto… y Sasuke tuvo un pasado triste** **.. al menos ya hubo más interacción SS jejeje, no se desesperen que pronto habrá** **, hasta el siguiente capítulo y agréguenme a fb**

 **Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi** **: gracias por tus reviews… en cuanto al lemmon soy pésima, ósea imagina a Hinata tratando de escribir lemmon.. ahí tienes tu respuesta conmigo jejeje….**

 **MaKorra-Love-Forever** **: sí jajaj estos ya quieren concebir a Boruto antes de tiempo xD**

 **Uchihamadana: gracias por seguir la historia**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Quédate conmigo!**

 **N/A: Bien, aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo y sigo que no quepo de la felicidad en mi corazón jajaj por lo de Naruto Gaiden jeje fue hermoso ver a papá Sasuke..… puso a Sasuke un poco más dulce y cariñoso xD e inventé ciertas tradiciones de la aldea de las nueves y a Hinata, bueno, como dije anteriormente, la hice mucho menos tímida :D …. Ya casi voy acabando la historia, así que espero les guste este nuevo episodio…disfruten**

Era una hermosa mañana en la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes, los habitantes del lugar se dedicaban a sus labores, y hablando de ello, Sasuke estaba dando sus consultas gratuitas a las personas. En ese momento era el turno de revisión de los niños, así que ellos estaban en fila esperando ser atendidos por su doctor favorito. Mientras, Sakura estaba haciendo plática con algunas mujeres del lugar y hasta ya les estaba dando tips de moda que pudieran hacer con sus atuendos típicos.

-¡Qué bonita está su novia, doctor!- dijo una de las niñas que estaban en la fila.

-¿Eh? Ahh, je, no, ella no es mi novia- decía algo nervioso el doctor- A ver, ¿quién es mi novia aquí?

-¡Yo!- contestaba emocionada la niña.

-Entonces dame un beso- le decía Sasuke a la pequeña, que ella muy gustosa le plantó un beso en su cachete.

-Ay, qué bonitas flores- decía Sakura a una de las aldeanas.

-Son las flores para la novia, esparciremos los pétalos en el camino hacia la ceremonia- le contestó la aldeana.

-Ay se verán muy bonitas, y me imagino que también usarán en el velo.

-No, nosotras no usamos velo.

-¿No lo usan?

-No, porque así el novio ve realmente quienes somos- le contestaba la aldeana a la pelirrosa, claro, cada pueblo tenía sus costumbres y para las mujeres de ese lugar no era necesario el velo. Sasuke seguía haciendo sus consultas, pero de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada coqueta a Sakura y viceversa.

…..

En Konoha ya era casi medio día, pero Naruto y Hinata tenían otras cosas en mente que levantarse aún. Los dos no tenían mucho que se habían despertado, ambos estaban bajo las sábanas abrazados.

-Vaya, lo de anoche estuvo increíble- dijo Hinata aún sonrojada recordando todo lo que habían hecho.

-Y vaya que sí- le contestó él.

-Jejeje, yo no sé de dónde sacó tu familia la idea de que eres gay, con lo que pasó anoche, para nada pensaría que eres eso.

-Je, ya sé… oye y, ¿aún tienes dudas de eso?- le peguntaba de forma juguetona.

-No lo sé, tal vez un poquito- le contestaba de igual manera ella.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- le decía Naruto con una voz seductora.

-Pero por supuesto que quiero- le decía Hinata y se abalanzaba sobre él para besarlo con pasión de nuevo; realmente tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

…..

En una parte del País del Rayo, Sasori había bajado de un avión e inmediatamente se consiguió un carro para poder manejar hacia la aldea donde Sakura estaba. Iba manejando por la carretera, pero no iba solo, sino acompañado por una de las azafatas del avión en que viajó.

-Y dime, ¿vienes muy seguido por acá? Amm… ¿Hinara?- le preguntó el pelinegro.

-Sí. Y no, la verdad es la primera vez que vengo por estos rumbos- le contestó la azafata.

-Ah, mira. Y, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?

-No, cuéntame.

-Vengo a rescatar a mi novia… porque Sasori se guía por el corazón, ya que el amor es lo que mueve al mundo. Y sí, pasaron cosas, pequeños errores que… ¿tienes novio?- ya la verdad ni sabía ni qué decía por andar coqueteando con la azafata.

-No- le contestó ella.

- _Soldado del amor, en esta guerra entre tú y yo…_ \- coreaba el pelirrojo una canción que estaban pasando en la radio justamente.

…

Ya había pasado la hora de la comida en casa de la familia de Naruto; Hinata se encontraba tratando de localizar a Sakura, pero aún seguía sin responderle.

-Esta muchachita se está haciendo del rogar, me dejó de hablar hace unos días y sigue así- decía ella mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-¡Qué bonita te ves hoy!- le decía el rubio con tono de enamorado mientras la grababa con su cámara.

-¿En serio?- le decía ella de forma coqueta.

-Por supuesto- le decía él mientras se acercaba más, pero antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Naruto! Tienes que venir, el tío Jiraiya se puso mal- dijo Ino muy preocupada, haciendo que Naruto y Hinata salieran rápidamente de la habitación.

…

-Hinara, listo, ya tengo guardado tu número, de hecho tu nombre se parece al de la mejor amiga de mi novia, sólo que ella es Hinata, con dos ''t'' y tú con ''r''- le decía Sasori a la azafata que la había dejado en un hotel donde ella se hospedaría.- No me marques, Sasori te va a encontrar- le decía él mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Va, pero me marcas- le decía ella.

-Pórtate mal, muñeca.

-Yo siempre.

-¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!- y despidiéndose la azafata del pelirrojo, él se dispuso a seguir en su búsqueda por su prometida, pero antes le sonó su teléfono.

-¿Bueno? Ah, hola mami… sí, ya llegué… claro, ya me puse el bloqueador.

….

En casa de Naruto la familia se encontraba reunida en la habitación de Jiraiya, por fortuna un doctor había llegado a tiempo y ya lo había atendido, así que el peliblanco se encontraba en su cama mientras el doctor le estaba recetando lo que debía tomar.

-Ay, tío, necesita descansar- le decía Ino quien sostenía a su bebé en brazos.

-A descansar en paz, querida sobrina.

-No digas eso, tío- dijo Naruto.

-Ay hijo, no nos hagamos tontos, ya estoy muy cerca. Y así cómo voy a llegar a la boda de los niños- cuando Jiraiya dijo eso, Naruto volteó muy sorprendido a ver a su tío.

-¿Cuál boda?- preguntó él algo inquieto.

-¿Cuáles niños?- ahora preguntó del mismo modo, Hinata.

-Mi sobrino/nieto- decía Jiraiya que apenas podía hablar.

-No se hagan, la que están planeando- dijo Temari.

-Ino los escuchó anoche- dijo la abuela Tsuande.

-Y yo le quise dar la noticia a al tío-dijo Sai.

-¿Eh? A ver, esperen, de qué están hablando- decía Naruto que ya estaba confundido.

-Mi sobrino/nieto- seguía alucinando Jiraiya- Más vale que hagamos la boda a tiempo, no queremos que se junte con el funeral, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuál funeral?- seguía confundido el ojiazul.

-Sí, Sr. Jiraiya- le contestaba el doctor.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder!- decía Shikamaru.

-Una bebé, un Uzumaki- seguía hablando con mucho trabajo el peliblanco, haciendo que Naruto y Hinata se preocuparan.

-Ya hermano, cálmate- le decía Minato.

….

-¡Ahhh! ¡Chispas!- gritaba Sakura puesto que se había caído de la hamaca.

-Jajajajaja- reía Sasuke viéndola fracasar desde la comodidad de su hamaca.- No había escuchado esa frase desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No digo groserías.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, es que hay que guardarlas para ocasiones especiales.

-Ah, qué bien, jajaja.

-Bueno, me vas a ayudar o te vas a seguir riendo.

-No, por mí está bien, te pudiera observar toda la noche- decía eso mientras Sakura le lanzaba una mirada coqueta.- Digo, me refiero a verte cómo fallas, jajaja- le dijo el doctor tratando de cambiar el sentido de lo que acababa de decir.

-Por cierto, pensé que hoy sería la boda.

-Sí, yo también, pero resulta que el hermano mayor de la novia como vive lejos, no hubiera podido llegar hoy y como en este lugar la familia es sagrada, pues decidieron aplazarla un día para que él pudiera estar. De hecho hace rato llegó.

-Vaya, sí que la familia es muy importante aquí. Desgraciadamente en la ciudad ya no se valora eso, los que van a la boda bien y los que no, también.

-Sí, bueno, eso no pasa aquí. Oye, te hago un trato, si logras subirte a esa hamaca te aseguro que yo mismo te llevo a Tokyo.

-¿Mañana?-decía ella emocionada.

-Después de la boda.

-¿Puedes?

-Qué si puedo, tú sabes con quién estás hablando.

-Claro, con el curandero de la selva- le hacía burla ella.

-Exactamente- decía con una sonrisa que Sakura tenía que aceptar que le encantaba.

-De acuerdo- le dijo ella motivada; en eso empezó a hacer unos movimientos graciosos, ya que según ella, imitaba a una bailarina de ballet, pero después de dos intentos, finalmente logró subirse a la preciada hamaca.- Ves, lo logré.

-¡Ya era hora!

-Oye, no todos tenemos el don de subirse a este tipo de cosas.

-Para que veas que es todo una maestría, jajajaja.

-Y vaya que sí.- le dijo ella. En el momento se quedaron callados, Sakura realmente estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que otra vez le tocaría dormir junto al ojinegro, claro que a diferencia de la primera vez que estaban en el suelo, ahora cada quien tenía su propia hamaca, pero no quitaba el hecho de que estuvieran en la mima habitación. Ella no podía exigir otro cuarto, ya que esa choza sólo era de una habitación; estaban muy callados hasta que Sasuke rompió el hielo.

-Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-Sé quién es tu padre, pero… nunca he escuchado de tu madre.- dijo Sasuke haciendo que ella pusiera un poco su cara seria.

-Bueno, ella se separó de mi papá cuando tenía diez años. Amo a mi padre, pero, él está tan metido en sus negocios que descuidó la parte más importante de todo: su familia. Mi madre se había cansado de que ella pasara a segundo lugar y… un día simplemente se fue. Dejando a su hija sola al cuidado de su padre. La he llegado a ver sólo en fechas especiales, pero últimamente ya no la he visto… creo que la mamá de mi amiga Hinata es más mi madre que la mía. La verdad es que… nunca pude entender por qué abandonó a su única hija. Pero ahora ella tiene una nueva familia así que yo pasé a segundo plano- decía con algo de tristeza en su voz.- la última vez que supe de ella, ya iba en su tercer matrimonio, así que comprendí que tal vez mi padre no era el único culpable de que su matrimonio fracasara. Por eso, un día le dije a Hinata: el día que yo escoja al hombre con el que me voy a casar, voy a luchar por él- decía Sakura muy conmovida, pero cuando volteó a ver a Sasuke, éste ya estaba con los ojos cerrados- ¡Ey!- gritó ella.

-¿Mmmm?- dijo algo somnoliento.

-¿Te dormiste?

-No, jajaj, cómo crees.

-¿Me estuviste escuchando?- le dijo Sakura dándole un golpe en su hombro.

-Jajajaja…. ¿Sabes lo que yo creo?

-¿Qué?

-Lo más importante es… encontrar a la persona con la que quieras…

-¡Compartir tu vida!- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Exactamente- le dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa, haciendo que Sakura le sonriera igual, y después de esa charla, los dos se dispusieron a dormir.

…..

Ya era otro día en Konoha, y Naruto se encontraba contemplando la joyería de su mamá, sin darse cuenta que Hinata estaba empacando sus cosas. Él encontró una foto de su madre, cuando la volteó pudo ver que tenía una dedicatoria: ''Para mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida'', esto hizo sonreír al ojiazul, ya que se acordó que alguna vez su mamá le había platicado que antes de ser novia de su padre, habían sido los mejores amigos, y eso era lo que él estaba viviendo con Hinata. Ella por otra parte, se encontraba contemplando igual una foto, pero era una donde estaban ella y Naruto de niños.

El rubio después de tanto buscar, por fin pudo encontrar lo que quería: un estuche rojo que dentro tenía el anillo de compromiso que una vez perteneció a su abuela paterna, ya que ella le había dicho que el día que encontrara al amor de su vida, le daría ese anillo para esa persona especial. Hinata decidió que ya no podía seguir ahí fingiendo ante todos, y más con lo que había pasado con Jiraiya, así que ya una vez empacadas sus cosas, se dispuso a salir a escondidas de la casa, pero no se dio cuenta que Naruto la veía.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó él, pero la ojiperla empezó a acelerar el paso.- ¡Hinata! ¡Espérate! ¡Hinata, Hinata! ¡Por favor, espérate!- le ordenaba Naruto.- ¡No te vayas!

-Cómo no me voy a ir, Naruto. ¿Sí te das cuenta en lo que nos estamos metiendo?

-¡Sí! ¿Y?

-Todos creen que nos vamos a casar.

-¿Y qué tendría de malo?- dijo Naruto haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera por el comentario.- Eres mi mejor amiga, Hinata y…

-¿Y?

-Y me encantas y… y…y me tienes hecho un tonto. Hinata, es… es perfecto.

-¿Perfecto para qué? ¿Para tu familia o para ti?

-¡Para mí! Para todos, sí para todos, pero sobre todo para mí. Y lo de mi tío me hizo… me hizo pensar muchas cosas y… y yo sé lo que quiero, Hinata. Yo estoy seguro de lo que quiero y necesito saber si tú quieres lo mismo que yo.

-¿Y qué quiero?- Hinata sentía que se le iba a quebrar la voz.

-Quiero saber si tú quieres estar conmigo, Hinata… si te quieres quedar conmigo.

-Naruto yo…

-Ok, no pensé que fuera ser así, ni venía preparado, pero…- en eso, el rubio se puso de rodillas y sacando de su bolsillo le mostró el estuche rojo donde estaba el anillo de compromiso que fue alguna vez de su abuela paterna. Hinata estaba que se le salían las lágrimas y estaba demasiado nerviosa- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Hinata Hyuga?- le preguntó dándole una mirada de amor puro.

-¡Ay, no! ¡No!- decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿No?- dijo algo dolido, Naruto.

-No, ósea sí, jajaj, sí, sí quiero casarme contigo, Naruto Uzumaki- gritaba ella de la emoción y abrazaba a su amado. La familia desde arriba empezaba a observar la romántica escena.

-Muy bien, ahora hay que ponerte esto- le decía el ojiazul mientras le colocaba su anillo en su dedo, haciendo que Hinata radiara más de felicidad. Los Uzumaki que observaban todo empezaron a aplaudirles a los nuevos prometidos. Sin duda ese día se volvería memorable para la morena, ya que sería el día en que el amor de su vida se comprometió con ella.

 **N/A: Bien, ahí terminó este capítulo…. Naruto al fin se dio cuenta que ama realmente a Hinata! Aunque sospecho que al paso que van Boruto se encuentra en camino, ustedes qué opinan, jajaja. Y qué pasará con Sasuke y Sakura? Lo verán en el siguiente capítulo…. Yo aquí ando emocionada porque el martes será la presentación de la obra musical en que participaré como la princesa Tigrilla, ya que será la de Peter Pan… así que waaaa ya quiero que sea jejejeje. De nuevo gracias por leer esta historia, son muy lindos!**

 **Diamante no Mai** **: jajaja con razón se me hacía raro no saber de ti, no te preocupes** **oye con confianza puedes tutearme porque si me hablas de usted me haces sentir más vieja jajaj… sólo dejo que me hablen de usted mis alumnos, pero de ahí en fuera de tú porfa ;) y de nuevo gracias por tus reviews.**

 **hina69** **: muchas gracias,** **Amo escribir y qué bueno que te gusta la historia.**

 **Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi** **: sobre Suyen no es Karin, jejeje, es que quise que en la historia Sasuke tuviera preferencias por las pelirrojas y ojiverdes… o en este caso pelirrosas jajaja, pero aquí él no conoce a Karin.**

 **MK-Love18** **: jajaj sí ehh, ese par de calenturientos no se esperan xD… ahora entiendo por qué Naruto se casó primero jajajajjaja… sobre Sarada.. paciencia mi pequeña saltamontes**

 **J.** **: sí actualicé dos capítulos jajaja por eso medio te perdiste xD, igual gracias por leer.**

 **Y como les dije anteriormente, agréguenme al fb para platicar agustamente sobre nuestro hermoso fandom sasusaku y naruhina…. Me encuentran como Arianna Haruno y mi foto de perfil soy yo abriéndome en Split xD …hasta el siguiente capítulo…**


	11. Chapter 11

**No más secretos.**

 **N/A: Bien queridos lectores, este es el penúltimo capítulo. Gracias por haber leído esta historia y espero sea de su agrado… Por cierto, al fin terminó la obra musical donde fui la Princesa Tigrilla, ya que presentamos Peter Pan… fue un éxito, el teatro se llenó en las dos funciones… amé ser parte de eso, pero ya ahora a descansar jeje… bien, aquí sigan leyendo y de nuevo gracias por leer**

Ya era el día esperado para los habitantes de Kumogakure (Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes), pues hoy era el día en que el jefe de la aldea se casaría con su amada novia, todos estaban listos para que empezara la ceremonia y como era costumbre, todos los aldeanos tenían que vestir de blanco con dorado, pues era parte de sus tradiciones al momento de que alguien se casara.

-¡Ya está lista la novia!- dijo una de las aldeanas.

-¿A ver?- dijo Sakura emocionada por saber cómo se vería la prometida.

-¡Estoy lista!- dijo la mujer quien portaba un vestido tipo kimono color blanco con detalles de flores doradas.

-Eres la novia más bonita de la región- dijo Sakura suspirando, haciendo que la novia se pusiera roja.

-¡Muchas gracias!- le contestó ella.

-Bueno, ahora hay que apurarnos porque el novio espera- dijo otra aldeana al momento de que todas salían para dirigirse al lugar de la ceremonia.

-En un momento las alcanzo- dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a un mueble para agarrar una flor y ponérsela en su cabeza, realmente resaltaba su belleza con eso, pero al contemplarse en el espejo observó el reflejo de su anillo y entonces empezó a mirarlo con cierta nostalgia. Hace unos días contaba las horas para el día de su boda, pero ahora ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy confundida y con la llegada de Sasuke a su vida, no podía negar que empezaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por él.

…

Justo en otra parte del País del Fuego, Hinata se encontraba en su habitación donde estaba contemplando un vestido de novia que le habían prestado una de las tantas primas de Naruto, claro que tendría que hacerse algunos ajustes porque le quedaba un poco grande. Ni pensar que hace unos días ella sólo quería audicionar para volverse una cantante famosa, pero ahora sólo quería pasar el resto de su vida con el hombre que amaba. Realmente a veces uno quiere unas cosas, pero el destino te depara otras.

…

Sakura salía de su choza, realmente se veía hermosa con ese vestido para la ceremonia y la flor de cerezo en su cabello hacía que cualquier hombre volteara a verla, y ese hombre era Sasuke, que la veía con unos ojos llenos de brillo.

-¿Me ayudas?- le decía ella para que él le amarrara el obi (cinto de los kimonos).

-Sí- decía el doctor al momento que le empezaba a hacer el nudo, tener a Sakura frente a él daba tentación de besarla, pero él como buen caballero lo resistió - ¡Listo!

-¡Gracias!- le decía ella mientras lo veía, que él tampoco se veía nada mal.

-Sabes, ese vestido te hace ver… ah….

-¿Ver, qué?

-No, nada…

-Anda, dímelo- sonreía la ojiverde.

-Bueno… te hace ver muy… hermosa-decía él tratando de simular su enorme sonrojo.

-Vaya, es la primer cosa agradable que me dices- decía Sakura sonriéndole- Muchas gracias, Sasuke.

-Sí, eh… bueno, vámonos que la ceremonia está a punto de empezar.

-Ah, sí, jeje, vamos- y diciendo esto, ambos salieron hacia la boda.

La boda se realizaba en un cenote, era un lugar sin duda muy hermoso, había un hombre que era una especie de gurú que los estaba casando, pero él estaba hablando en un dialecto que sólo los habitantes de la aldea y Sasuke entendían.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está diciendo?- susurraba Sakura.

-El gurú les dice que con cada paso que dan, los novios van dejando atrás lo que les pesa, y que ahora iniciarán un camino juntos para toda la vida y serán uno solo.

Sakura sólo escuchaba todo lo que Sasuke le traducía, realmente las palabras que el gurú decía la conmovían, pero lo que no podía dejar de pensar, era en ese doctor que realmente la estaba volviendo loca de amor, no quería aceptarlo, pero ella se estaba enamorando cada vez más y eso le daba miedo.

…..

Más tarde en Kumogakure, todos en celebraban la boda. Había una gran fiesta; Sakura se encontraba bailando con sus nuevas amigas aldeanas y el ojinegro se encontraba tocando los tambores junto a los músicos del lugar. En eso, la ojiverde se iba acercando bailando de una forma coqueta hacia donde él se encontraba.

-¿Bailas conmigo?- preguntó ella.

-No es lo mío, pero gracias.

-No acepto un no por respuesta- decía Sakura mientras con su obi sujetaba a Sasuke hacia el centro del lugar para poder bailar con él, y qué hombre no se iba a resistir ante los encantos de una bella mujer.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas- le decía él riéndose por lo que ella acababa de hacer, y sin contradecirle, empezó a bailar con ella.

…

Ya era más tarde y Naruto y Hinata se encontraban abrazados ahora en el cuarto de él. Habían decidido tomar una ''siesta'', ya que ese día planearon muchas cosas para la boda.

-Me encanta esto, todo esto- decía él.

-A mí también… ¿tú te lo esperabas?- le preguntaba ella de forma curiosa.

-A veces las cosas que esperas, nunca llegan… Es lo inesperado lo que te cambia la vida- le dijo él de una forma tan sincera haciendo que la morena se enamorara más de él.

…..

Ya era otro día y como lo prometido es deuda, Sasuke se encontraba junto a Sakura en una parada de un camión, que éste la llevaría al aeropuerto para que pudiera agarrar un avión e irse directamente a Tokyo.

-Bueno y, ¿cómo te encuentro?- le preguntaba ella- ¿Tienes Facebook?

-No, no tengo eso.

-¿E-mail?

-No tengo e-mail, tampoco.

-¿No tienes? Pero entonces cómo…

-¡Ahí viene tu camión!- le dijo él mientras señalaba al transporte que se iba parando. Una vez que le subió sus pertenencias, ahora se disponía a subirla a ella, así que como todo caballero, la cargo estilo nupcial y la subió al camión.

-Gracias por todo, Sasuke… ¿Sasuke así nada más? ¿No hay un apellido importante?-este comentario volvió incomodar al ojinegro, ya que si le daba su apellido ella podría saber quién era en realidad y él no quería que nadie lo supiera.

-Suerte, Sakura Haruno- diciéndole esto, Sasuke le tomó la mano, pero en eso el camión empezó a avanzar y no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir. Ella miraba cómo se iba alejando poco a poco conforme avanzaba el transporte, realmente ya no sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio como Lula, la madre de Tin Tin corría hacia donde Sasuke estaba.

-¡Auxilio, doctor! Tin Tin está muy mal, ayúdelo, por favor- le gritaba Lula muy asustada.

-De acuerdo, vamos- decía Sasuke que salía corriendo junto a Lula; Sakura que los veía de lejos se quedó muy preocupada.

…..

Ya casi llegando hacia donde la heredera se encontraba, Sasori estaba batallando con el auto, ya que se había ponchado una llanta y no sabía cómo cambiarla. Estaba desesperado, cuando en eso ve que una troca azul se acercaba hacia donde él estaba, haciéndole señas hizo que el auto se parara.

-¡Hola!- le dijo Sasori.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- le dijo Killer Bee, quien era el que manejaba.

-Sí, es que se me ponchó la llanta y la de refacción no sirve.

-¿No quiere mejor que lo lleve a un lugar? ¿A dónde va?

-Sí, voy a buscar a mi novia, lo que pasa es que un tarado se la llevó a un pueblucho en una troca azul- diciendo esto, Bee se puso nervioso, ya que él era el tarado que Sasori se refería y el pelirrojo al ver que ese auto era precisamente una troca color azul, sólo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

…..

Sakura corría a toda prisa de regreso a la aldea, ya que lo de Tin Tin le había preocupado mucho.

-¿Qué tiene Tin Tin?- dijo ella mientras entraba a la choza del pequeño donde Sasuke lo estaba revisando.

-Gases en el intestino, no hay movimiento en el colón. Tiene 40° de fiebre.- le contestando él tratando de no sonar emocionado de que ella había vuelto.

-¡Cielos!- expresaba la pelirrosa.

-Ya vomitó mucho- dijo Lula.

-Tin Tin, ¿qué comiste, Tin Tin?- le preguntaba Sakura.

-Eso… una planta- señalaba el niño a lo que Sakura fue rápidamente por el objeto señalado.

-¿Esta planta?- le decía.

-Sí- contestó el niño.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba Sasuke.

Ambos preguntaban a las aldeanas del lugar sobre esa planta y una de ellas les respondió que era una yuca.

-La yuca es súper tóxica si se ingiere cruda- decía Sakura.

-Yo creo que la manera de curarlo sería…

-Si le hacemos un purgante- le interrumpía Sakura- hecha de la raíz de la yuca.

-Exacto- le dijo él sorprendido que la pelirrosa supiera mucho de plantas medicinales.

Ambos se encontraban preparando el purgante para el pequeño, realmente se habían llevado un susto. Sasuke era doctor, pero Sakura sabía mucho de botánica medicinal y eso realmente le había sorprendido, sin duda ella se estaba convirtiendo en la mujer ideal para él, la mujer que complementaría su vida, sólo que para su mala suerte, ella estaba por casarse con otro hombre. Una vez terminado el purgante, Sasuke se lo dio al niño. Sakura mientras esperaba afuera, y después de un rato, el doctor salió de la choza.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo está Tin Tin?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

-Pues hubo un aumento en su ritmo posicional con evacuaciones de…

-Ay, dímelo en español-le exigía ella al no entender términos médicos.

-Ok, ok, el niño sólo tiene diarrea y hay que mantenerlo hidratado.

-Ay qué bueno, jajaja- se emocionaba al saber que el purgante que había fabricado le sirvió mucho al niño.

-Realmente, me da mucho gusto que hayas regresado- le dijo Sasuke sonriéndole.

…..

Sasori se encontraba ahora manejando la troca azul y el pobre de Bee estaba empujándola, cuando en eso Sasori frenó de golpe.

-Ahh, no le frene, ah, no frene, ya que me duele, duele, duele- le dijo Bee en modo rap que se había pegado al momento en que Sasori frenó.

-Ya te dije que no cantes rap- decía algo molesto el pelirrojo- Qué haré contigo, Bee. Oye, qué tan lejos queda donde está mi novia.

-¿Manejando o caminando? Porque así como vamos, como un año- decía el moreno haciendo que Sasori le volviera a lanzar su mirada asesina.

…..

Sasuke había llevado a Sakura a una especie de cita, por así decirlo, la llevó a un lago, realmente era hermoso y el agua se veía azul verde cristalina.

-Mira, este es mi lugar favorito- le decía Sasuke sin dejar de ver los ojos de Sakura.

En eso, a ella se le ocurrió una idea y despojándose del vestido para sólo quedar en su ropa interior, corrió y se hecho un clavado hacia el lago. Sasuke sólo veía divertido la escena y no tuvo más remedio que seguirle su locura y al igual que ella, quedando en sus shorts, revelando así su perfecto cuerpo y se aventó de un clavado.

-Jajajaja, esto es divertido- decía la ojiverde.

-Bien, ahora me sigues.

-¿Te sigo?

-Sí, me sigues- y en eso Sasuke aguantó la respiración y se sumergió, haciendo que Sakura lo imitara. Ambos nadaban bajo el agua, en eso pudieron ver una luz, dirigiéndose a ella salieron a la superficie pudiendo respirar de nuevo.

-¡Uff!- decía Sakura que recuperaba el aliento- Pero qué hermoso lugar- decía ella que observaba que estaban en una especie de cueva subterránea-¿Qué? - preguntaba ella con nerviosismo al ver que Sasuke no dejaba de verla. -¿Qué piensas?

-Que es un desperdicio- dijo él perdido en los ojos de ella.

-¿Un desperdicio? Pero de qué…

-De que tu novio te vaya a encerrar en una mansión con tres hijos, dos perros y una nana- decía haciendo que Sakura se sintiera un poco triste por lo que él le estaba diciendo.- Que se pierda lo más bonito que tú tienes.

-Ja, me conoces perfecto, ¿no?- trataba ella de sonar sarcástica mientras se agarraba su cabello.

-Te pongo mucha atención. Por ejemplo, te tocas el pelo cuando te pones nerviosa y dejas de hacerlo para que nadie se dé cuenta… en vez de hacer lo que tú quieres haces lo que los demás pretenden que hagas; un claro ejemplo es lo de tu carrera, estudiaste administración de empresas para estar al mando en un futuro de la compañía de tu padre, pero lo que más querías en el mundo era ser botánica, por ello y al ver cómo hiciste el purgante de Tin Tin, me supuse que pagaste clases privadas de plantas medicinales sin que tu padre se diera cuenta…No te dejas ir; ese es tu único defecto- decía Sasuke haciendo que cada palabra se quedara en la mente de Sakura, y lo último que dijo se preguntaba cómo le había hecho para averiguar, hasta pensó que Sasuke podría ser una especie de adivino, pues cada palabra que él mencionó la describía exactamente.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es el tuyo?- ahora ella se atrevía a preguntarle.

-Sí.

-Tienes miedo- diciendo esto los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos, pues ella había acertado con eso- Tienes miedo de encontrar a alguien allá afuera, por eso te recluyes en esta aldea. Además, ahora tiene sentido.

-¿Sentido?

-Sí… ahora entiendo por qué tu rostro se me hacía tan familiar. Creíste que no me daría cuenta, ¿verdad, Sasuke Uchiha?

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo él muy sorprendido.

-Cuando estaba en el camión, justo antes de que bajara para regresar, escuché a uno de los pasajeros que mencionaba que tú eras muy parecido al joven que había renunciado a su herencia y al puesto de la jefatura de Policía de Konoha, al parecer había tenido un pleito con su padre y por eso decidió renunciar… y luego recordé todo lo que me contaste la otra noche sobre tu amada Suyen, así que armé el rompecabezas y vi que coincidía todo lo que tú me dijiste con la historia de este joven, ¿o me equivoco?- decía Sakura con una seguridad que Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad.

-Es cierto… creo que eres muy astuta para que te siguiera ocultando mi pasado.

-Ahora la pregunta es: ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-La verdad, no tengo idea… al principio yo estaba muy emocionado con la idea de en un futuro ser el siguiente jefe policiaco, pero… cuando conocí a Suyen, todo cambió. Ella era la hija de nuestro médico familiar, estaba estudiando enfermería cuando yo decidí meterme a la escuela de medicina. Antes éramos amigos, pero al paso del tiempo nos fuimos enamorando. Mi padre, el jefe Fugaku Uchiha, se dio cuenta de ello y dijo que nuestro amor traería escándalo a los medios y a la ciudad, así que me dijo que ser un Uchiha requeriría de muchos sacrificios, claro que esa parte no me gustó así que…

-Elegiste el amor antes que el puesto- le dijo Sakura

-Así es. Aunque mi padre no entendió eso, así que me dijo que no quería verme jamás en su vida; mi madre quedó devastada. Mi padre dijo que traería deshonor a la familia así que mi hermano mayor, Itachi, decidió regresar del extranjero para ocupar mi puesto, él como siempre cubriéndome las espaldas, ya que dejó sus estudios para poder calmar la ira de mi padre. Pero a pesar de todo, al ver que mi amor por Suyen era verdadero, mi mamá me ayudó pagándome mi escuela como te había mencionado antes, pero yo… sinceramente, no quise regresar aún después de la muerte de mi prometida. Pienso que si regreso, no sé, tal vez mi padre se pondrá con su voz firme y me dirá: Te lo dije.

-¿Y no extrañas a tu familia?

-Más de lo que te imaginas.

-Yo sé que la familia uno no la escoge, pero algo te puedo asegurar, y es que la familia siempre estará ahí para uno y nunca sabrás si ellos igual te extrañan si no intentas ir con ellos. Sabes, siempre la humildad es la mejor herramienta para el perdón y a veces aunque uno no tenga la culpa, siempre es mejor pedir perdón primero, porque así das una cachetada con guante blanco y entonces todo lo demás se arreglará.

-Vaya, hay ocasiones en las que me sorprendes. No eres tan molesta después de todo.

-Oye, qué te pasa, si yo fui la mejor de mi clase- se reía Sakura.

-Lo sé, sólo que a veces es divertido hacerte enojar.

-Y entonces, ¿qué harás?

-No lo sé… creo meditaré mucho en lo que me dijiste.

-Yo sé que ellos también te extrañan, y sobre todo te aman, Sasuke. Te lo juro.

-¿Me lo juras?- decía él de forma coqueta.

-Sí- le contestaba de igual manera la pelirrosa, aunque ahora se encontraba más nerviosa de que él estuviera cerca de su rostro y al observar el glorioso cuerpo de Sasuke sentía que su cara se ponía más roja.

-Yo también te puedo jurar otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Que si tuviera que escoger de nuevo entre un puesto importante y el amor, escogería mil veces el amor.

-Sasuke, a qué te refieres con…- pero Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios de Sasuke se posaron sobre los de ella. Al principio ella se quedó muy sorprendida, pues cómo él se atrevía a besar a una mujer a punto de casarse, pero en ese momento ya no quiso pensar más y decidió corresponderle los besos apasionados que el pelinegro le daba.

…..

En la mansión Uzumaki, Temari, Matsuri, la abuela Tsunade, Ino, Kushina y Hinata se encontraban en el cuarto de tele, pues Sai les había llevado un video que había hecho Naruto. Hinata tenía curiosidad por saber cómo él hacía sus videos, ya que siempre que le pedía que le enseñara uno, él le decía que no estaba editado, así que el pelinegro le llevó eso para que así Hinata pudiera aclarar sus dudas. Al poner el VHS (ya que era un video viejo), Naruto apareció en la pantalla, tendría unos 10 años aproximadamente.

-Esa fue la primera vez que le regalaron una cámara a Naruto- dijo Tsunade.

-Y desde entonces siempre me ha estado grabando- contestó Hinata emocionada.

-''Hola, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- decía el pequeño rubio en la grabación- y al igual que todos los artistas, yo tengo a mi chica inspiradora, mi musa, mi amada, y ella es la mía''- y diciendo esto Naruto de niño, a los pocos segundos se vieron grabaciones de Sakura cuando era niña y después cuando estudiaba la universidad, había tomas también donde Hinata salía cuando era infante, pero al ver bien el video, observó que siempre el enfoque principal era Sakura. Ahora la ojiperla entendía todo. Naruto siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura, y cómo no enamorarse de ella, si ella siempre fue la fashion, la bonita, la femenina y Hinata fue todo lo contrario a ella. Las parientes de Naruto no hallaban dónde esconderse, ya que estaban muy avergonzadas de que Hinata estuviera viendo aquello.

-Sai, pero qué video trajiste- le dijo Ino.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pero su pregunta fue aclarada cuando vio una escena del video en la que Naruto abrazaba muy cariñosamente a Sakura y veía cómo Hinata empezaba a derramar una lágrima.- Pues, pues yo agarré uno que se titulaba ''Mi musa'' y, y pues supuse que era Hinata, pero ya vi que no- decía él muy nervioso.

-Dónde está el control, apaguen eso por favor- decía Kushina quien veía que su ''nuera'' estaba muy mal.

….

Sasuke y Sakura ya habían salido de la cueva y estaban de regreso al lago principal, aún seguían en ropa interior ya que acababan de terminar de nadar; estaban los dos riéndose, pero su felicidad no duró más, ya que un hombre desde arriba los observaba.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Sasori haciendo que ella se quedara muda y muy, pero muy sorprendida- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo él que estaba muy molesto al ver que su novia estaba con otro hombre, y peor tantito, en ropa interior.

…

-Pues ya estuvo, los Kishimoto si vienen a la boda- decía emocionado Naruto que entraba al cuarto de tele junto a su padre y su tío, pero en eso vio que todos tenían la cara de preocupación, en especial la de Hinata, así que volteó y vio que en la pantalla de la tele la cara de Sakura estaba en pausa.- ¿Quién puso ese video?- preguntó molesto.

-Veo que soy una tonta- dijo Hinata dolida.

-No, ese video fue de hace mucho tiempo- se excusaba Naruto.

-¡Pero qué ciega!.

-Tú sabes lo que ahora siento por ti, Hinata.

-Por favor cómo quieres que te crea si engañaste a toda tu familia de que somos novios- le gritaba ella.

-Hinata, cálmate por favor, yo…

-Es que era obvio, siempre había señales, pero nunca quise darme cuenta. Y familia, no se preocupen porque este hombre de aquí les dará muchos nietos- decía entre molesta y dolida, Hinata.

-Y entonces ¿por qué aceptaste casarte con él?- preguntaba Ino.

-Acepté porque… acepté porque te amo- decía Hinata mirando a Naruto esta vez.- Lo sé porque he estado enamorada de ti desde que tenía siete años.- decía ella de una forma dolida, los Uzumaki sólo estaban callados cabizbajos, así que ella agarró el anillo de compromiso y se lo quitó.

-Hinata, no, no hagas eso, espérate- le decía Naruto al ver lo que su ''ex prometida'' hacía, Minato sólo movía su cabeza en señal de negación, realmente estaba muy feliz con la idea de que su hijo se casara, pero al ver esto, le rompía el corazón.

-No me busques- le decía ella con la voz quebrada, y diciendo esto, la pelinegra salió de ahí, dejando a un rubio confundido y devastado.

 **N/A: Por favor, no me odien x_x, sé que fue algo dramático pero les prometo que todo estará bien…. ahora sólo esperen el siguiente capítulo que será el último! Nos vemos :D**

 **Diamante no Mai** **: pues Sasori ya los cachó jejeje ahora qué escena les irá a armar? Y sobre Naruto y Hinata… bueno, como dije, no me odien… esperen mejor el final**

 **Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi** **: muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, me fue súper bien jeje, se llenó el teatro!**

 **MK-Love18** **: sí jaja, Sasori es niño de papi… y sí, hice algunos cambios en este ff con respecto a la peli, así que ntp si no encuentras cosas iguales jejej.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Siempre fuiste tú.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos! Ahora sí ya este es el final… gracias porque en el anterior no me lanzaron jitomatazos jajaja… espero que les guste y mil gracias por ser tan lindos y leer esta historia…. Ahora a disfrutar del Big Finale!**

 _En el capítulo anterior:_

 _Hinata, no, no hagas eso, espérate- le decía Naruto al ver lo que su ''ex prometida'' hacía, Minato sólo movía su cabeza en señal de negación, realmente estaba muy feliz con la idea de que su hijo se casara, pero al ver esto, le rompía el corazón._

 _-No me busques- le decía ella con la voz quebrada, y diciendo esto, la pelinegra salió de ahí, dejando a un rubio confundido y devastado._

 _Ahora la continuación….._

-Sasori, ¿por qué te quieres casar conmigo?- preguntaba Sakura a su prometido ya una vez cambiada y en la choza que le habían prestado.

-Ahh, pues… porque…porque… llevamos dos años de novios- respondió de la forma menos romántica posible haciendo que Sakura sólo lo viera de forma incrédula- Pues porque somos tú y yo, Sasori y Sakura, S y S… porque…porque sí, ay qué pregunta es esa. Aunque… ah, ya entiendo, es por el curandero apestoso, ¿verdad?- ahora él se hacía el ofendido.

-Ese curandero apestoso que dices, me rescató de un pantano, y tú dónde estabas- elevaba la voz la pelirrosa.

-Atravesando las mugrosas montañas, peleándome con mugres víboras, para encontrarte en el mugre rincón más inhóspito del mundo - ahora él le respondía de igual manera.

-Ay Sasori, ten respeto por esta gente.

-Es que todo esto, no es para ti. Y si no luchamos por esto ahorita, cómo esperas que duremos toda la vida juntos.

-¿Pero con mi amiga, Sasori? ¿Con Karin?

-Es que… no sé, se me resbaló.

-¿Es en serio?- decía ofendida.

-Voy a cambiar, te lo juro, te juro que cambiaré. Y, amorcito tienes razón, la gente no es perfecta… pero tú eres perfecta para mí. Y no vamos a arruinar la boda de tus sueños por algo que hicimos los dos que fue estúpido, ¿no?- decía Sasori hablando de forma arrepentida, haciendo que Sakura volviera a dudar sobre su decisión. Él al ver eso, decide hincarse para tomar la mano de su novia.-Sakura… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- le decía él mientras agarraba el anillo que la ojiverde había dejado en el tocador de su choza para que no se le ''perdiera'' cuando salió con Sasuke. Sakura sólo estaba analizando cada detalle.

…

-Naruto, ¿estás enamorado de Sakura?- le preguntaba su padre.

-Claro que no papá, es… es Hinata, siempre ha sido Hinata, lo de Sakura era un enamoramiento ahí, platónico, no sé por qué no le dije, soy un tonto…

-¡No! No hijo… la culpa fue mía.

-No, tío.

-Sí, yo los presioné cuando fingí que estaba enfermo.

-¿Qué?- dijo asombrado Naruto y el resto de la familia.

-Lo fingí todo.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo el ojiazul.

-Y además éste ni es doctor- decía mientras señalaba al que supuestamente era el doctor.

-Veterinario- respondió él.

-¡Soy un animal!- decía arrepentido, Jiraiya.

-Estás loco- decía algo molesto Naruto.

-Sí, pero lo único que quiero es tener un sobrino/nieto.

-Ya para con eso, tío, ya me tienen entre tú y mi papá cansado con lo de los nietos, siéntete feliz con tus sobrinos que están aquí contigo, y si tanto quieres otro dile a Ino que te dé uno en este momento.

-¡Ey!- decía la nombrada.

-Lo siento prima, pero ya estoy cansado de esta situación.

-Hijo, lo que más importa es que sean felices- decía Kushina mientras tocaba el hombro de su primogénito.- Ve con ella, hijo, ve con ella.

…..

-¿Quieres que te cante?- decía Sasori sin obtener respuesta de Sakura- O quieres que te baile como te bailaba antes- pero ella seguía callada- Amor, por favor… háblame, tenemos que luchar por nuestro matrimonio.

Al decir esto el pelirrojo, Sakura sólo derramó una lagrima, esto le dio pie a Sasori para seguir tratando de convencerla.

-Entonces, que dices Saku… ¿nos casamos?

-Sí- dijo ella con una voz apenas audible.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, Sasori.

-¿Sí? Ay amor, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo- decía mientras la empezaba a besar y la abrazaba de la felicidad, aunque para Sakura, ya no sabía si ella lloraba también de la emoción o de tristeza.

-Se lo pudieras dar cuando me vaya- decía Sasuke a una de las aldeanas mientras le daba su collar y se retiraba triste de ahí, pues al regresar Sasori, sabía que ya no podría luchar por el corazón de la heredera.

Sakura y Sasori salían de la choza, ya ella de nuevo con su anillo puesto. Pero su obi se estaba cayendo así que se detuvo para que su prometido pudiera acomodárselo.

-¿Me ayudas?- le dijo ella.

-Ah, sí, permíteme- pero en lugar de hacerlo con delicadeza, sólo la amarró de un jalón, provocando que Sakura se quejara de lo que él hizo.-Listo, ay te ves bien curiosita con ese atuendo. Pero ya vamos a la civilización- decía mientras abrazaba a Sakura y empezaba a caminar junto a ella.

-Adiós Lula- se despedía la pelirrosa.

-¡Adiós!- le contestaba Lula. Y así sucesivamente los aldeanos se despedían de ella, cuando en eso una de las muchachas la llamó.

-¡Sakura!- le dijo ella.

-¿Qué pasó, Lani?

-Esto es para ti- le decía mientras le entregaba el collar que tenía un dije de un sol- Él se fue y me dijo que te diera esto; es su amuleto del valor- le decía ella.

-¿Se fue? Pero…

-Ah muchas gracias, y ten esto- interrumpía Sasori y le daba 100 ryōs a Lani pensando que el collar estaba en venta.-Bien Sakura, vámonos.

-Muchas gracias, Lani y adiós- decía la pelirrosa mientras se despedía.

….

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación editando un nuevo video, sólo que esta vez muchas tomas de Hinata aparecían. Se pudo dar cuenta que en cada toma que él hacía, Hinata trataba de llamar su atención, pero como en aquel entonces sólo veía a Sakura, nunca lo notó hasta ahora.

-Cómo no te noté antes, Hinata, si eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo- decía él mientras contemplaba el trabajo que realizaba.

…

-Sakura, ya llegué- decía Hinata mientras entraba al departamento que compartía con ella.- ¿Saku? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntaba la morena mientras se dirigía a la puerta del baño, ya que veía que había una luz prendida y ella supuso que su amiga se encontraba ahí.

….

En otro lugar lejos de la ciudad, ya de noche, Sasori y Sakura se detuvieron en una tienda, ya que los dos tenían hambre.

-En lo que vas a comprar, ¿me prestas tu celular, por favor?- preguntaba Sakura.

-Ah, sí, toma. Sólo que no abuses del crédito.

…..

Hinata se sentaba recargada sobre la puerta del baño, realmente quería desahogarse.

-No digas nada, por favor.

-¿Hinata? No digas nada, por favor- decía Sakura por el celular.

-Me comprometí para casarme… je, con Naruto. ¿Te imaginas yo, casándome?-decía Hinata quien empezaba a quebrársele la voz.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que saliera? ¿Y que conociera a otros? Pues… conocí a alguien- dijo esto último en un susurro, Sakura.

-Entendí tu sueño… casarte y tener una familia, ahora entiendo por qué te emocionaba tanto.

-Curamos a un niño con plantas y sentí que… que podía… que podía ser auténtica… como tú- decía Sakura quien ya empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

-Tú si luchas por lo que quieres… no importa lo que pase… yo- Hinata ya escurría cada vez más lágrimas.

-Yo te quiero mucho- decía Sakura.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, apoyándote- pero antes de que la morena pudiera seguir desahogándose, la puerta del baño se abrió.

-Y ahora por qué llora, señorita Hyuga- dijo la señora que ayudaba en la limpieza.

-¡Doña Chiyo!- dijo ella sorprendida al ver que no era su amiga.

-No me diga que todavía no encuentran a Sakura.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hinata muy sacada de onda de lo que acababa de escuchar.

- _Ay, perdón, no te quise interrumpir_ \- decía una voz desde el celular que Sakura usaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién habla?- decía mientras se secaba sus lágrimas.

-Soy Hinara, conocí a Sasori en el avión.

-¿Qué?- volvió a exaltarse la pelirrosa- ¡Argg!- gritaba del coraje, ya que se había equivocado de número y de seguro Sasori la había vuelto a engañar, así que del enojo aventó el celular haciéndolo añicos, sin importarle qué le diría su prometido. Y hablando del rey de Roma, ella veía como él empezaba a arrancar el carro sin ella estar ahí. - ¡Sasori! ¡Sasori!- gritaba hasta que el mencionado se dio cuenta que su novia no estaba y se regresó.

-¿Por qué no te subiste?- preguntaba todo desorientado.

-¿Es en serio? Así como de película, ¿eh? Dejabas a la novia.

-Ya bueno, súbete.

-Por cierto quién es esa tal Hinara, ¿eh?- decía la ojiverde quien ya estaba dentro del carro.

-¿Hinara? Ahhhhh… es una gordita que le di raite, por cierto estaba muy fea.

…..

Ya era al fin el día esperado para la boda; Sakura se encontraba ya casi lista para salir al altar, así que se contemplaba en el espejo. Días antes ella estaba radiando de felicidad, pero ahora, todo era diferente.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntaba Sakura a sus damas, pues usaba un vestido nuevo al anterior, sólo que éste era más estilo clásico y algo viejo el modelo, ya que se lo había prestado la mamá de Sasori, pero lo habían mandado a arreglar para que le quedara a ella.

-¡Wow!- decía una dama.

-¡Estás divina!- decía otra.

-¡Se casa Saku!- decía Mebuki, la mamá de Sakura, quien milagrosamente había apartado esa fecha para poder estar con su hija.

-¡Yey!- decían sus damas.

-¡Sí, yey!- decía fingiendo entusiasmo la ojiverde, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hinata. ' _'Te voy a decir algo muy importante, Sakura, y eso es encontrar a la persona con la que quieras compartir tu vida''_ Esas palabras que Sasuke dijo no podían salir de la cabeza de la heredera, se suponía que este era el día más feliz de su vida, pero no lo estaba disfrutando, al contrario, pareciera que iba a ir a un funeral.

-Ya a sus lugares- decía la mamá de Sakura haciendo que ella saliera de su trance.

La marcha nupcial empezaba a sonar y Sakura empezaba a entrar justo después de que sus damas habían pasado. Estaba dando pequeños pasos al ritmo de la música, pero en eso dejó de escuchar todo, ya que empezó a recordar los momentos que pasó con Sasuke y entonces se dio cuenta de algo: que ella lo amaba. Así que antes de continuar con la ceremonia, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la Iglesia, dejando a todos los invitados atónitos.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- gritaba Sasori que la perseguía.- ¡Regrésate a la iglesia!- exigía.-Por cierto, no pasa nada, todo está bien- les decía a los camarógrafos que se encontraban ahí.- Es que está nerviosa.

-¿Nerviosa? No, no lo estoy. Estoy segura- decía con una firmeza- Ssori, cuando dos novios se ponen el cuerno, no se casan. Al contrario se… se gritan- decía ella gritando muy fuerte.- Se insultan, y a la fregada lo que diga la gente- Hinata sólo sonreía al ver cómo su amiga al fin se estaba expresando- Y lo peor de todo, es usar este horrible vestido de tu metiche madre.

-¿Qué?- gritaba horrorizado Sasori.-No, no, a mi mami no la insultas. Y sabes qué, tú no me cancelas a mí, te cancelo yo porque te volviste loca desde que conociste al hombre apestoso ese.

-¡Ay, por favor!- decía Sakura.

-Sabrá Dios lo que me espera. ¡Deidara!- llamaba Sasori a su agente.

-¿Sí?

-Cancela los boletos de la luna de miel, porque nos vamos a Las Vegas, en E.U.A.- les decía Sasori a sus padrinos de boda que se emocionaban.

-Perfecto, ten para tu pasaje- le decía Sakura mientras le regresaba el anillo.

-Que te vaya muy bien, Sakui- le decía Sasori mientras se retiraba.

-A ti también, fosforito- le decía ella molesta.- Ah, por cierto me debes esto-

-¿Qué te debo? Porque yo no…- pero no pudo terminar ya que Sakura le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que todos se quedaran muy sorprendidos y los amigos del pelirrojo fueran a ayudarle.

-Eso fue por haberme engañado con mi ex amiga.

-Eso no se va a quedar así yo… yo… ahhh, le regresas el vestido a mi mamá - decía él mientras se iba todo enojado de la iglesia, dejando a una Sakura victoriosa.

-¡Bravo, Sakura!- decía Hinata y su mamá que fueron a abrazarla.

-¡Sakura no se casa!- gritaba emocionada una de sus damas.

-¡Yey!- ahora gritaban todas incluyendo a Sakura, quien realmente en ese momento se sentía muy feliz.

Ese día sí que había sido algo loco, y por lo mismo Sakura había decidido irse a festejar con sus amigas el hecho de que ya no se iba a casar con Sasori, pero Hinata decidió quedarse, excusándose de que estaba muy cansada y que le dolía la cabeza, pero la verdadera razón fue que aún seguía dolida por lo que había ocurrido con Naruto. Entrando al departamento, vio que unas imágenes de ella se proyectaban por la ventana reflejándose en la pared, eso le llamó mucho la atención, así que fue hacia la ventana principal para ver de dónde provenían esos videos. Con cuidado fue abriendo la cortina poco a poco y pudo observar que en el edificio de enfrente, en un balcón, se encontraba Naruto con un cañón (el proyector). Ahí vivía uno de sus compañeros de la preparatoria del ojiazul y él le había pedido permiso de usar su casa para poder hacer esa sorpresa a Hinata. Varias escenas salían y salían, entre ellas donde Hinata y Naruto eran niños hasta que estaban grandes, incluso puso videos de cuando estuvieron en el cumpleaños del tío Jiraiya.

Hinata estaba ahí parada sin decir nada, realmente le había llegado al corazón la sorpresa que su amado le había preparado, pero lo que realmente la hizo empezar a llorar de la emoción, fue cuando en el video apareció una frase que decía: ''SIEMPRE FUISTE TÚ''.

FIN

 **N/A: Jajajja ¿se la creyeron? Pues aún no acaba jajaja… ahora sí la parte final!**

Naruto estaba ahí parado en el altar, usando un smoking color negro con una corbata rayada color naranja. Era el día más feliz de toda su vida, pues era el día que iba contraer matrimonio con la mujer que le robó el corazón: Hinata.

La morena estaba ahí en la entrada de la Iglesia, estaba junto a su mejor amiga de toda la vida y su padre, Hiashi Hyuga quien iba a entregarla. Hinata usaba un vestido de encaje color violeta con detalles de florecitas color rosa, y como ramo usaba lilias. Casi nunca usaba maquillaje, pero por ser el día más emocionante de su vida, dejó que Sakurai la maquillara y peinara, haciéndole rulos a su cabello suelto.

-¿Te lo esperabas?- preguntó la ojiverde quien portaba un bonito vestido corte imperio en color violeta, ya que era la dama de honor de su amiga y todas las demás damas tenían que usar ese color igual.

-Es lo inesperado lo que te cambia la vida- le contestó la ojiperla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí- le contestó de igual manera, Sakura.- Bien, aquí te entrego a tu padre- decía mientras Hiashi se acercaba a su hija para llevarla al altar.

-Gracias Sakura, te ves hermosa este día.

-Muchas gracias, Hiashi-san - y diciendo esto, la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, y Hinata entraba junto a su padre al altar.

Naruto la observaba con unos ojos llenos de amor, la familia de él también estaba muy emocionada, ya que al fin el único que no se había casado, el día de hoy contraería nupcias. Ino, Temari y Matsuri también eran damas, y Sai, Shikamaru y el primo Gaara eran los padrinos de Naruto. Minato y Kushina no podía contener la felicidad de ver que su hijo se casaba con la mujer perfecta para él. Toda la decoración del lugar e incluso el vestido de Hinata junto a sus zapatos converse eran parte de la novela que Naruto le contó aquella noche a la morena, en donde los mejores amigos se casarían.

La ceremonia pasó y entonces el reverendo Kakashi pronunció las palabras que toda novia quiere escuchar:

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- y sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto abrazó a Hinata y la besó, dándole un beso lleno de amor verdadero. El público empezó a aplaudir y todos estaban felices por ese acontecimiento.

Ya era la hora de la fiesta y la celebración se llevó a cabo en la casa de Naurto que tenía en Konoha, acondicionaron todo el patio y quedó como un hermoso jardín de eventos, algunos bailaban, otros comían pizza, y otros platicaban. Los ahora esposos se encontraban bailando felices y Sakura los veía desde su mesa. Realmente estaba muy feliz por su amiga, pero en el fondo seguía sintiendo un vacío en su corazón. Así que para olvidar ese detalle, tomó una copa de vino y empezó a beberla, sin darse cuenta que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¡Salud!- dijo Sasuke y Sakura al verlo casi escupe todo el vino.

-¡Hola!-decía ella muy sorprendida, pues ya habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que lo vio, y ahora verlo con un traje se veía demasiado guapo.

-¡Hola!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Digamos que conocí a una chica que me dijo que allá afuera podía encontrar a alguien y pues… aquí estoy- Sakura realmente no podía creer que el hombre de sus sueños estaba ahí frente a ella.

-Yo…yo, je, pues me da mucho gusto que le hayas hecho caso a esa chica- decía con su coquetería de siempre la pelirrosa.- Igual me enteré por ahí que cierto doctor ya regresó a su hogar, ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues cómo vuelan las noticias, ¿no crees? Jejeje, y sí, ese doctor hizo caso a todo lo que la chica le dijo, así que una semana después de que ella lo dejara, él decidió regresar a su hogar para aclarar todo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su padre lo había extrañado demasiado, al igual que su madre y hermano, así que hubo un arrepentimiento de corazón y todos hicieron las pases. Ahora el doctor vuelve a aparecer en el testamento, pero esta vez tiene el permiso de su familia de que escoja a la mujer que él quiera.

-Sasuke… realmente me da mucho gusto oír eso. Ves, te lo dije jejeje. Tu familia te ama y tú también los amas.

-Y no es lo único que amo- dijo Sasuke mirando directo a los ojos de Sakura, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y sintiera un ligero escalofrío de los nervios que el ojinegro le provocaba.

-Yo… Sasori y yo… nosotros no…

-Lo sé- la interrumpió.

-¿Lo sabes? Pero cómo…

-Ser hijo de un jefe de policía tienen sus ventajas- decía él mostrándole una sonrisa- Ahora, ¿te gustaría bailar?

-No, me siento cansada, además yo…

-No acepto un NO por respuesta- enfatizó Sasuke de la misma manera que ella le hizo cuando estaban en la aldea.

-De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun, sus deseos son órdenes- dijo Sakura mientras le tomaba la mano a su amor y se dirigía a la pista de baile, y después de unos cuantos pasos, los dos no pudieron resistirse y se empezaron a besar, expresándose en cada roce de labios el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Y ese mismo día, se volvió el mejor día de sus vidas para las dos mejores amigas del mundo: Hinata y Sakura.

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS:

Sakura ahora se dedicaba a recorrer el mundo junto a su amado Sasuke, ya habían recorrido varias ciudades y ahora les tocaba visitar la Aldea del Té, ya que ella nunca había podido ir; ese día iba a conocer a la familia de Sasuke, ya que iba a ser un viaje familiar y lo que ella no sabía, era que el pelinegro le iba proponer matrimonio al término de la velada romántica que le tenía preparada. Pero Sakura igual le tenía una pequeña sorpresa a Sasuke, digamos que la familia Uchiha iba a tener un nuevo miembro dentro de ocho meses.

Y en cuanto a Hinata y Naruto, bueno, ellos estaban en cosas muy importantes, ya que se encontraban pintando el cuarto de un nuevo integrante a la familia Uzumaki: el futuro bebé de ellos.

¿Y adivinen qué? El cuarto del bebé sería: azul.

 **FIN**

 **N/A: Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado…. Mil gracias a todos, jeje y Kakashi de reverendo, la verdad no se me ocurrió otro jaajjaja. Al rato subiré otra historia, realmente amé escribir para este fandom! Más adelante pienso escribir una historia de mi TOTAL autoría que espero también la lean, pronto les dirá cuál** **, quiero agradecerles de nuevo de todo corazón y en especial a:**

 **Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi** **: espero que te haya gustado este final jeje y gracias por leer esta historia**

 **MK-Love18** **: ya vez, terminó en sasusaku jejeje y el sasori se fue por allá donde nadie lo quiera jajajaja y gracias por tus buenos deseos.**

 **J.** **: jaja es que he subido muy rápido los capítulos que creo que no te diste cuenta. Y aun no es 13 de julio, pero te mando un abrazo y muchos besos por tus hermosos 15, aquí en México también es muy importante esa edad y hacen la famosa fiesta de quinceañera jeje.**

 **Diamante no Mai** **,** **Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi** **,** **hina69** **,** **LizzGabby** **,** **Ale,** **Sabaku,** **Beatriz Carol Lezcano** **,** **ItsCatalina** **, y todos los demás que han leído esto, MIL GRACIAS! LOS QUIERO!**


End file.
